Gilmore Girls Season 8: The Conflict of Quirk and Class
by Jlynn206
Summary: Rory is on the campaign trail with then Senator Barack Obama. She is starting her career as a journalist, but she's still feeling a little lost in love. Lorelai is picking up the pieces of losing Christopher again, but doesn't want to jump right back in with Luke. Favorite characters make appearances and while mostly fun, there are serious moments as well.
1. Chapter 1: Bat to the Head of Truth

Gilmore Girls Season 8: The Conflict of Quirk and Class

Note: This story picks up as Rory is on the campaign trail. The phone calls will read more script like, but the rest will read as a story. This is my first try at fanfic. I've always wanted to know what would happen to the Gilmore Girls. I hope anyone who happens across it enjoys! I don't own any of these characters at all! Just for fun!

Chapter 1: Bat to the Head of Truth

Gobstoppers, skittles, marshmallows, cheeze-its, twizzlers, barbecue potato chips, a bowl of sprinkles, pizza, goobers, and cherry cheesecake! Lorelai looked around at her feast with a mix of fear and glee. Paul Anka looked at the feast with a terrified interest.

"Oh NO, Paul Anka. These snacks are for ME! And for Rory. Okay, don't look at me like that, they are all for me. But, Rory is going to eat them too. Just not these ones. She's gonna eat her snacks where she is, but they're the same as- You know what! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Paul Anka wandered away mystified.

"That's what I thought! I knew you would have no rebuttal! Why don't you go write a new song! "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" is getting kinda old!" Lorelai cocked her head to the side and began to warble her own version of the Paul Anka hit. "Okay, never mind. It's still good." She promptly began to sing the song to the loudest of her ability.

"Put your head on my shoulder

Hold me in your arms, baby

Squeeze me oh so tight

Show me that you love me too

Put your lips next to mine, dear

Won't you kiss me once, baby

Just a kiss goodnight, may be

You and I will fall in love

People say that love's a game

A game you just can't win

If there's a way

I'll find it somebody

And then this fool with rush in"

Lorelai's voice grew shakier and shakier as she got more emotional. She didn't even notice Babette open the door.

"Sugar!"

Lorelai screamed. Babette screamed. They both screamed.

"I'm sorry sugar! I didn't mean to scare you, but your howling was waking up all the other kittens. I couldn't get anyone else to take one but you. You still like the kitten, right? You're gonna keep it? Cause, I just couldn't take it if the other kittens saw your kitten come back and then they'd think, no family will ever want me. Why are you howling, sugar?"

Lorelai tried to wipe her eyes without Babette noticing.

"Oh no! You're crying! What's the matter!?"

Lorelai sighed. "No, I'm not crying. I just got a little emotional over a Paul Anka song and I was singing, though I get the confusion with the howling. My voice was the reference they used for the "I Could Never Really Sing" song."

Babette looked worried, "Crying over a Paul Anka song? Honey, what's that therapist doin' to ya?"

Lorelai smiled, "Well she hasn't diagnosed me with multiple personality disorder yet, so I'm keeping her!"

Babette jumped, "I think your computer's buzzing, sugar!"

"Oh! It's Rory. Thursday night call! She set up this Skype thing before she left and we can watch each other eat junk food WHILE we talk!"

Babette, "I don't know how I look like this and YOU look like that with what you eat!"

Lorelai guiltily shrugged as she shooed Babette out the door. Babette yelled, "Tell me when you finally name that kitten!"

"I will!" Lorelai called over her shoulder as she lept onto the couch pressing "answer call" and landing strangely on her side.

R: "Mom why are you laying all crumpled like that?"

L: "It's yoga!"

R: "You're doing yoga?"

Rory's eyebrows raised in disbelief as Lorelai struggled to sit upright.

L: "Okay, I lied. I tried to dive and press the answer call button at the same time and it didn't go as planned. I think I have to give up my dreams of being a figure skater."

R: "Mom, you taught me that we should NEVER give up on our dreams"

L: "That's true, kid! I'll keep working on it, cause I really want to wear the sparkly outfits!"

R: "And your legs are so long, they won't make you where the ugly nude skate shoes to elongate your legs."

L: "Are they called skate shoes?"

R: "I don't know."

L: "Me either."

R: "You really need to research your chosen career path."

L: "Nah. Do you have all the snacks!?"

R: "NO! BAD BAD BAD news! There are no goobers in Iowa."

L: "Surely, there are goobers somewhere in Iowa!"

R: "That's what I thought, but we are sorely mistaken. There are people who I would categorize as goobers, there are goober like candies, but there are no actual, edible goobers."

L: "That is the saddest thing I have ever heard."

R: "It gets worse."

L: "How could it possibly get worse?"

R: "Well, Senator Obama actually saw my bags of junk food and started talking about how his wife is planning on having her platform as first lady address obesity and health in our youth."

L: "The future president of the United States commented on our junk food diet!?"

R: "Yes."

L: "And I already thought our diet was legend, now I'm not just making completely bogus claims!"

R: 'Your claims have in fact been substantiated."

L: "I feel so validated in my gluttony!"

R: "As you should! And with that, I say we begin eating copious amounts of said gluttony."

L: "Amen, sister friend!"

They both begin digging into all the various junk food as they continue to talk with mouths very full.

R: "The bowl of sprinkles were an inspired choice. I like to grab a handful after each bite of pizza!"

L: "Mmmm! Thanks for the tip! So, are you going to be able to Skype into Friday night dinner tomorrow?"

R: "That's a negative. There's this dinner at one of the Iowa state Senator's houses and we actually all get to go."

L: "Sounds fancy! How's the blog?"

R: "It's good. I'm just glad they are letting me do it. As long as the blog is completely separate from my column for Huffington Post, the Huff is cool with it."

L: "That is awesome!"

R: "Most of the contributors have their own sites or blogs, or at least a bunch of other sites they write for. I'm getting decent views, but not enough to really make any money off of it yet. Oooooh! Try one skittle with one barbeque chip. And make sure it's a yellow skittle!"

L: "Yellow skittle, got it! Your taste buds are impeccable! You should be a judge on top chef."

R: "They cook too many weird things that have vegetables and stuff."

L: "A judge on the just dessert version!"

R: "Sending in my application now! Did you name the kitten?"

L: "If I could find the kitten, I would name the kitten. She hides and falls asleep and then I can't find her for hours."

R: "What's in the running?"

L: "I've been going through every member of the GoGos, Bananarama, Wilson Phillips, and The Runaways and I can't decide."

R: "What about Bangles?"

L: "Like one of the Bangles or calling the cat Bangles?

R: "Both? Either? I don't know."

L: "It's just that if you pick one of the members from the girl band then people assume that is your favorite member and then you have to explain why you like Chynna Phillips better than either of the Wilson sisters and if you've ever met a Carnie fan, you know they don't play around. You don't want to get in a fight with a Carnie! And then people would be like, oh so you like the Mamas and the Papas better than the Beach Boys! Which isn't true, I just like the Mamas and the Papa's kid better!"

R: "I didn't know it was this serious. Maybe, you need a solo artist?"

L: "A novel thought... So, is he still calling?"

Rory chewed quietly and her forehead creased with pain.

L: "He's still calling..."

R: "I don't know what to do. I feel so awful. And you've stayed so, out of it. It's like you don't even have an opinion and I know he loves me...It's just..."

L: "Rory, of course, I have an opinion. But, these are the kind of decisions we have to make on our own."

R: "Do we? Do we really?"

Rory's eyes filled with tears.

L: "Oh kid..."

R: "Just tell me what you think. Do you think I should have said yes? Do you think I should have moved to California? Do you think I made the right choice?"

Lorelai sighed and stared at her daughter who looked so lost. Who was she to tell Rory how to make decisions about love?

R: "It's fine. I understand. I know I made the right choice to come on the campaign trail. I feel like I'm a part of history and getting to write about important topics and be on the scene. It's what I've always wanted and I love it."

L: "But..."

R: "I keep answering when he calls... I feel so... guilty. I mean, I turned down his proposal. He...he wanted to MARRY me."

L: "Rory, I will tell you this much. You can't talk to someone just because you feel guilty. You said no and HE ended things. He wasn't willing to compromise. It was all or nothing. If you don't want to get back with him then you should feel guilty FOR talking to him."

R: "Well, there's finally an opinion."

L: "It's not my opinion on HIM. It's just hard when you drag things out and neither person knows where the other stands...and..."

R: "Have we switched to you and Luke now?"

L: "No...maybe...yes?"

R: "Well, I have no problem sharing my opinion! You love him! Get back together!"

L: "You know I'm doing therapy first. I have to get to the bottom of why I sabotage all my relationships."

R: "What is her newest bat to the head of truth?"

L: "Ah yes, I am glad my bat to the head of truth phrase has really taken off, have you tried to get Senator Obama to say it yet?"

R: "Oh yes, every time he's near me I yell THAT'S A BAT TO THE HEAD OF TRUTH THAT IS!"

L: "You are so loyal to your mommy! Anyway, Sandra the bat swinger of a therapist says that I've always used your dad as an escape route. When I hated my parents and wanted to make them mad and get away...I used Christopher. When I've been upset throughout my adult life...I run to your dad. Like, I break up with Luke and bam...in bed with...well you know. She says that as an adult there is no escape route. You have to be in for the fight especially when it's at its worst."

R: "Well, isn't that a bat to the head of truth."

L: "Told you. Babette says my singing sound like howling."

R: "It could wake the dead."


	2. Chapter 2: Freaky Deaky and Nimble

Note: A lot of new characters are being introduced on Rory's end, so bare with me. The interns and other writers are fictional. Though, they will be speaking about some real people who worked on the campaign for the President. (ie: the two Davids) I don't want to get too political, but inevitably it will touch on politics and social issues since Rory is on the campaign. This chapter focuses mostly on our leading ladies, but we will see many of the other characters soon enough!

Chapter Two: Freaky Deaky and Nimble

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

"Wake me up before you go go, you better stop acting like a yo yo, cause I'm going to and fro fro, cause your face is like a bo bo!"

Rory groaned at the sound of Intern Camila's voice. Camila had a nasty habit of waking everyone up well before they needed to be awake and an obnoxious tendency to sing the wrong lyrics to songs on purpose. Also, even though she moved to the United States from Brazil when she was five, she claims that anything annoying she does is her "cultural barrier." Now every Intern and Writer on the campaign trail has held strong to their own cultural barriers, whether it be Writer Lauren's "lesbian cultural barrier," or Intern James' "tall and black cultural barrier."

They had decided that Rory has a "quirk vs. class cultural barrier" because she grew up in a "freaky deaky" small town, but has rich people connections. They all mostly considered it a running joke, but Writer Steve said that every person has their own cultural barrier to rise above to initiate understanding with those who are different than them. Much to Writer Steve's dismay, Camila had called this "a result of his Chinese and gay barrier, which leads him to take everything too seriously." Writer Steve didn't talk to Camila for a week.

"Come on freaky deaky! I will sing the song over again!" Camila danced around the bus aisles.

Intern James was already up and gone, as he for whatever reason had an internal alarm clock that woke him up at 6am EVERY day. That, was really freaky deaky in Rory's opinion. Writer Steve always had Intern James wake him up too, because it was better than his alarm clock. Rory lifted her head to glance at her small alarm clock.

"7 am!" Rory threw her covers off, but Camila was out the door and off the bus before Rory had even put her feet to the floor. They didn't always sleep on the bus, sometimes they managed to get hotels. However, it was cheaper just to sleep on the bus, and interns and blog writers liked cheaper.

Writer Darrien moaned, "She's cute, but in the morning she's evil. EVIL"

"Well, at least EVIL started the coffee...want some?" Rory asked.

Darrien smirked, "Like I'd ever say no to you, Writer Rory!"

Rory rolled her eyes as she passed him a cup. Both were now settled into reading any and all news that had transpired while they were asleep at warp speed. They had all gotten in the habit of calling each other by "Intern" or "Writer" or "National Finance Chair." This helped them remember to always call the people they met in each city by their title. Senator... Judge... Representative... Chairman...whatever it might be. It also helped Senator Obama keep everyone straight. Like, the Davids say, THAT is most important. If any of the writers damage the calm of the Senator, they will promptly be thrown off the campaign. This leads to the writers constantly accusing each other of damaging the calm.

"Are Lauren and Moxi still sleeping?" Darrien asked.

Rory laughed, "You know they can sleep through anything. They slept through that hail storm last week."

"True facts, Freaky deaky." said Darrien with a wink.

"Why is my cultural barrier the only one that gives me a horrible nickname?" asked Rory, feigning a disgruntled look.

"Cause you and Moxi are the only ones that don't actually have a real cultural barrier, other than being ridiculously privileged and out of touch! And Moxi's name is like a nickname in itself." Darrien took a big gulp of coffee, "No offense, of course."

"None taken," said Rory with a sigh.

"Is rich guy still calling you?" Darrien asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

Rory's smile turned to a grimace, "Yes. He's persistent and I don't think he's ever actually not gotten what he wanted."

"How romantic!" Lauren was awake and listening, "I wish I had a rich gal who just wanted me because I had said no."

Darrien looked surprised, "So you can't sleep through Intern Camila?" Lauren rolled her eyes.

Rory was trying not to get flustered, "I didn't mean it to come off that way. We were...we had something great and I wasn't ready to get married right out of college. He kind of gave me an ultimatum. And...well..." To Rory's horror, Moxi was now awake and listening.

Moxi grunted, "I'm not ready to get married and I'm 47 years old. Rich boy's talkin' like it's now or neva'. And YOU!" Moxi was now rounding off at Darrien, who looked frightened, "You are damagin' my calm! My parents moved from Italy and I'm first generation. I didn't learn English until I was in elementary school, so don't talk to me about cultural barriers you asshole!" With that, Moxi was off the bus for his morning run that "keeps him young."

"This cultural barrier thing has gotten out of hand. Here we are, a bunch of liberals out on the road of a campaign trail putting each other into boxes." Lauren was getting deep while putting her hair in a bun. They were all used to this. Yesterday, she had decided that federal money going to space exploration was proof that everyone was seeking death through science. This was all before she had wrapped her last blonde strand around into her bun.

"Now I'm going to feel like an asshole for the rest of the day..." Darrien sulked.

"You are an asshole." Lauren said with a smile, "but we love you anyway."

"Thanks Writer Lauren!" Darrien said with a grin as Lauren hopped off the bus for what was presumably her morning yoga. Rory had tried to jog with Moxi and do yoga with Lauren, but had quickly found that morning coffee while reading was all she was capable of doing. This had caused Intern James to call her "Lazy Writer Rory" for a full month.

"Uh oh!" Rory stared at the computer screen. Darrien looked up in horror. Rory's "uh ohs" were never a good thing. Rory caught Darrien's glance, "The flag pin thing has taken off! It's all over the internet."

Intern James walked on the bus just in time to hear Rory's comment. He stopped and took in the information, promptly turned around and walked off the bus. James was a man of few words. They all sometimes forgot that like Intern Camila and Writer Rory herself, he was only 22 years old.

"He's off to tell the Davids," Darrien insisted.

Rory barely listened, she was already off and running on a new blog post. " " didn't write itself, you know! She pushed any and all thoughts of Logan out of her head, which wasn't too hard. Her focus was her blog post beating the one Darrien was obviously writing to the upload button.

Darrien smirked, "You know, even if you get it up first, Hotleft is going to get quintuple your views!"

Rory rolled her eyes and didn't bother to respond. At least her site didn't have "not safe for work" sections. They may call her freaky deaky, but her blog is rated PG.

THE DRAGONFLY

"You're late!" mused Michel.

"I'm fashionable!" retorted Lorelai.

"What does that have to do with it?" scoffed Michel.

"It means I'm fashionably late! Ha! You walked right into that one!" chortled Lorelai.

"We need to fire Mildred." reminded Michel.

"Her name is Mildred, must we make her life more miserable?" asked Lorelai.

"She failed to wash the sheets for a room again, because as she says, the people who stayed in it seemed especially clean to her. As if she could tell from sight, whether the couple were clean, as if it mattered. She wants to save energy she says. She doesn't wash her sheets every night, she says. I have no more patience and she is destroying the quality of the Dragonfly!" Michele huffed.

"Well, this IS like the 40th time we've had to talk to her..." Lorelai thought sadly. She liked Mildred's quirky personality, but even Lorelai couldn't pretend that it wasn't time to let Mildred go.

"Personally, I would have fired her when she tried to simply scrape the plates of our guests and then have them RE-USE THEM for the next meal without washing them. Do you remember her putting post-its with the guests' names on them!? Mildred is an unsanitary beast!" Michel was fuming now.

"OKAY! ALRIGHT! Calm yourself before you end up on Dr. Drew! I will fire Mildred today. Don't give me that look! I promise! Now, you will keep me from my second cup of coffee no longer. I must go to the kitchens and plan how I shall fire Mildred while I drink my coffee!" Lorelai raised a fist in feigned anger and marched off, missing Michel's nasty retort.

"Lorelai!"

"Sookie!"

"Lorelai!"

"Sookie, why are you so excited, we see each other almost everyday!" said Lorelai, laughing.

"Look what we got in the mail!" enthused Sookie.

"Madam, is that our travel plans?" Lorelai asked as she snatched them from Sookie.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Sookie jumped up and down knocking over a barrel of apples. Sookie and Laurelai had made a big decision taking on the role of consulting for other inns around the world. At first, Lorelai had thought no way, but they wooed and wooed her. Finally, a compromise had been made. One week out of each month, Lorelai and Sookie would consult. This left Michel in charge of running the inn, though he wasn't allowed to fire anyone while they were gone, lest he fire the entire staff. It also meant Luke took over as Chef for the dragonfly, which allowed Cesar and Lane to run Luke's for that week. It all worked out really well once Sookie stopped trying to have Luke's dishes mailed to her overnight to test them.

This would be their third trip. Their first was to Winter Haven, Florida. They tried to pretend that it was immensely glamorous, but unfortunately everyone googled it. Their second trip had been to a small town in Vermont. It was quaint, but the inn was only serving a continental breakfast, which almost caused Sookie to have a complete mental breakdown.

Lorelai's mouth was hanging open as she stared at the travel plans, "We get to go to England!?"  
Sookie let out a whoop and was now doing a sort of jig around the kitchen. "Sookie this is amazing! What could we possibly have to consult a fancy British inn about!?" Lorelai finished in a horrid British accent.

Sookie laughed in her own horrible British accent, "We shall tell them that there are not enough spots in their spot of tea!" The two women grabbed each other's arms and began jumping in a circle.

"I can't wait to tell Rory!"

"Maybe, we'll meet the queen!"

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

"It's so hard to get properly dolled up while on a bus." complained Intern Camila.

"Especially, with prying eyes." Rory directed her comment right at Darrien.

"Whoa! Whoa. You ladies said you would warn us when we weren't allowed to get on the bus!" Darrien countered.

"Darrien, you ass hole, we are about to go change" is not warning enough?" asked Lauren.

"You did say that, didn't you..." Darrien feigned pretending to remember.

All three gals huffed an annoyed, "YES!"

"You all look gorgeous...does that help?" Darrien asked innocently.

Rory and Lauren promptly replied with a "NO!" However, Camila batter her eyes and gave a "maybe a little" with a wink as she bounded off the boss in her floral, silk dress. Her long, wavy hair was put up in an updo that looked like it had been done professionally, but had only taken Camila five minutes. Darrien followed her off the bus. He always refused to wear a tie, but still cleaned up rather nicely in his grey suit.

"What's our bet?" Lauren asked Rory.

"I said they would consummate the flirtation by November." Rory remembered, "You said September."

"And it IS September!" Lauren bragged.

"You put too much stock in flirting turning into something bigger. Once you cross the line, the flirting isn't as fun anymore." Rory explained.

"Do you have major experience leading people on and breaking hearts?" Lauren asked with suspicion.

"No!" Rory immediately responded. Then she thought about breaking up with Dean for Jess and leading Jess on and then Dean on and then Marty was somewhere in the mix and then being the other woman while Dean was married... Her face turned to guilt, "Maybe...a little."

"Ha! I knew it! It's always the quiet ones!" Lauren stuck a sparkling black clip in her hair, which she was wearing uncharacteristically out of its bun and in long blonde waves.

Rory contemplated this as she brushed her silky hair out straight. She wore a simple dark blue cocktail dress. She always felt like a writer should blend in and not draw too much attention to themselves.

"Is it safe to enter?" asked James.

"We're dressed, but that doesn't make it safe." retorted Lauren.

James peaked his head around slowly and then sighed with relief, "I just need one more look at the guest list pictures."

"Oh James, you're such an overachiever, you know those by heart!" Rory said with a smile.

"I always check one last time before I leave." he said with certainty, "You both look very nice."

"Well, with compliments like THAT on the road, our self esteem will always stay at an all time high!" joked Lauren as she exited the bus.

"Was she being sarcastic?" asked James.

"Probably, I mean she usually is." Rory rested her hand on James' arm, "Don't stress Intern James, you are always great at these events. Senator Obama doesn't ever have to worry with a great intern like you." Rory smiled at him as she too exited the bus. She didn't catch James' stare lingering on his arm where Rory's hand had just left.

THERAPY

"I just feel so guilty that Luke is waiting for me, and I wouldn't wait for him." Lorelai was frustrated and laying stereotypically on her therapist's couch.

Dr. Sandra Mason looked at Lorelai with narrowed eyes as if she could read her patient's mind.

"I told Rory that if she was just talking to Logan because of guilt, then that was wrong, you know? But, then I have all this guilt about Luke. And Logan wouldn't wait for Rory and I wouldn't wait for Luke. But, Rory and I are the ones that both feel guilty." Lorelai was stumped.

Dr. Mason formed her words carefully, "Do you think it is possible that Luke feels guilty for making you wait in the first place?"

Lorelai was baffled, "I hadn't thought of that. He felt guilty for making me wait the first time around, and then I ultimatum-ed him and he refused, so I go off and jump in bed with my ex, which I feel guilty about. But, he feels guilty about not just eloping, so now to make up for it he's being extra patient about me making him wait now? I'm confused."

"Love is not a competition of who felt guilty when. If you truly love someone and want to be with them and they are a healthy person in your life, then it should seem you would want them to stay there."

Lorelai thought this over, "I know I love Luke. I think I've always loved Luke. Why...why didn't I wait for him? And I know Christopher has never been healthy in my life..."

Dr. Mason did not answer.

"I felt so left out. Luke was shutting me out of his life with April. And he was wrong to do that. But, he just had this huge bombshell dropped on him and like Luke he was doing the right thing. Why couldn't I be patient about it?"

Dr. Mason did not answer.

"Because, I felt like Luke and I had waited YEARS to be together. I didn't want to wait one more second. I felt like one more second would mean never and that I would never get to be married and happy. Luke was making me wait because he was focusing on his daughter. I abandoned him because I was selfish."

Dr. Mason waited a moment before commenting, "It's okay to be selfish to an extent. To protect yourself. However, did you let Luke know how you were feeling those months, or did you, for lack of a better phrase, lay it all on him at once."

Lorelai looked taken aback and was for once silent. After a while she looked up at Dr. Mason with a sad smile, "Well aint that a bat to the head of truth."

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

The event had been a nice change of pace for the writers. Articles about these events never got many reads unless the candidates said something horrifying and Senator Obama was usually too smart to ever let something horrifying slip out. This meant that none of the writers were bothering to take notes or cover the event. The state Senator's house was large without being too showy. They had all sat down to a nice dinner and Senator Obama had said some words about hope and change for the future and now there was cake and dancing. Rory notices Intern Camila and Writer Darrien slow dancing. Maybe, Lauren WOULD win the bet. Camila and Darrien sure did look cozy.

Rory took a sip of her white wine and stared at the lovely floral arrangement at her table. It seemed like all her past relationships were constantly flashing before her eyes these days. Mostly, they made her feel terrible. Dean was always going to stay in Stars Hollow. Rory had always known she would be traveling. Deep down she had always known that her and Dean were doomed, but that hadn't stopped her from essentially stealing him from Lindsey. The disappointed look on her mother's face still haunted her to this day. What had she done? Agree to runaway to Europe with her grandmother. She had found an escape route and left Dean waiting. Well, didn't that sound like what her mother had been talking about? Escape routes. This campaign hadn't been an escape route, it's what she really wanted. Logan said it was over, but he was still calling.

"I've been relieved of my duties for the rest of the evening. Senator Obama says I need to try and experience this thing called 'fun.' He says I'm too serious..." James was looking down at a lost Rory.

"Did you forget anyone's names?" asked Rory, glad for the distraction.

"Of course not. I did my last check through and everything went smoothly. Though, Camila did flirt with the state Senator's teenage son accidentally." James looked disgusted at the thought.

"Leave it to Camila!" laughed Rory.

"Do you want to dance?" asked James.

"What!?" Rory was surprised.

"Did you not hear me or are you buying time for yourself to figure out a polite way to say no?" asked James matter of factly.

"I...no...I heard you. I was just surprised. I've never seen you dance at one of these." stammered Rory.

"Writers only attend a few. How do you know I don't cut a rug whenever you're not around to stymie my cool?" asked James with a sly smile.

"Stymie your cool!? You're a little funnier than you let on." Rory was more and more surprised.

"Don't get your hopes up. This is about as funny as I get," stated James solemnly, "Now, are you going to dance, or should I start calling you Lazy Writer Rory again?"

He held out his hand and Rory stared at it and then back at James. Her face broke into a smile and she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. After all, it was just a dance. He was far less awkward than Rory expected. In fact, he was rather light on his feet. He was also very tall, as tall as Dean, if not taller. Rory pushed Dean out of her mind and continued bantering with James.

"See, this isn't so bad. You know, moving around, getting your heart rate up." James mused.

"I'm a lot more athletic than you think... And, despite my failed attempt at childhood dance classes, I am surprisingly nimble." retorted Rory. "Oh my god, I didn't mean that in a dirty way." She looked horrified.

"Hey, I'm only here to judge. I can tell you are less girls gone wild and more girls just want to have fun." laughed James.

"That's it!" said Rory with a start.  
"What's it?" asked James.

"Girls just want to have fun! Cyndi Lauper!" exclaimed Rory.

"You've lost me, Rory. Is this why they call you freaky deaky?" inquired James.

"No no, that's because of my cultural barrier. You are a genius and have named my mother's cat!" said Rory excitedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I usually have that issue with attractive women." said James.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, that's sexist!" She gave him a playful punch in the arm as he dramatically dipped her and she laughed. They continued to dance the rest of the song and Rory forgot her surroundings completely. She didn't see Senator Obama shoot James a thumbs up from across the room. She also didn't see Writer Steve snap a photo of them dancing.

Writer Steve, who was usually quite serious had a good time writing a private blog about the experience of writers on a campaign trail. It was a diary of sorts of everything and every place the campaign had ended up. Sometimes, it caused a little drama, but mostly it was a scrapbook of their experiences. He now knew the content of his next blog post. The Darrien/Camila bet was boring him. It was time to move on to fresh blood.

"Took the kid long enough!" mused Moxie.

"He's so focused on work. Weren't we the same way when we were younger?" asked Steve.

"I'm more focused on work now than I was then. I was more like Darrien." admitted Moxie.

"Does that mean Darrien is going to end up writing at the NYTs? There's a scary thought. Well, no wonder he bugs the hell out of you. It's annoying to see how annoying you once were!" laughed Steve.

"Ha! Thanks a lot, buddy!" Moxie chugged the rest of his drink.

"Anytime!" Steve began his blog post. He never really liked parties, but he didn't mind writing about them. He smiled as he watched Rory and James dance around the floor smiling and laughing. Young love gave him hope. It had been years since Steve's last relationship. He'd almost forgotten how sweet first moments could look.

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

"Lorelai, you are late!"

"Fashionably late! Mom, why are you answering the door?" Lorelai questioned sweeping passed one annoyed Emily Gilmore.

"I fired Helga." Emily admitted.

Lorelai laughed, "I am shocked and Helga was so quiet."

"Too quiet. Like a spy." Emily walked briskly towards the sitting room, "Richard! Lorelai is here!"

Richard looked up and smiled broadly, "Ah, Lorelai. Good to see you! I hope there wasn't traffic?"

"No, Dad. My appointment just ran a little over," Lorelai tried not to grimace at the response that awaited her.

"How many weeks until you are deemed mentally well? Surely, the good doctor thinks she can help?" mused Emily.

"It is helping mother and I actually think I won't need that much longer to sift through my sordid mind. You're looking a little pale Mom, how are you feeling?" Lorelai smiled stiffly.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Here's your drink. Kindly take it with you into the dining room, because your tardiness has caused dinner to chill." With that Emily, Richard and Lorelai took their seats in the dining room for what has always been simultaneously each's favorite and least favorite part of the week.

A computer was seated facing the rest of the tables from Rory's usual seat. Lorelai closed the computer, "Sorry, fellas, our gal has a hotsy totsy party to go to tonight. She doesn't have time for us common folk."

"Lorelai, I do wish you would tell us as soon as you know. That way we have time to prepare for Rory's absence."

"Mom, she just told me last night." Lorelai tried not to feel hurt that dinner with her alone was a let down, but a familiar pang filled her chest. A selfish pang, she realized.

Richard spoke up, "Lorelai, your mother even got text messaging on her cell phone, so that you would be able to quickly pass along small amounts of information without having to call.

"Yes, Lorelai, what did I get texting for, if not this very situation!" Emily fumed.

"Okay, okay! Next week I will text as soon as I know! Now, can we eat?"

"Of course! Mary bring out the food!" A harassed looking cook brought out the steaks.

"Steak! Finally, we're eating something we all actually like." mused Lorelai.

"Well, you only live once as they say." retorted Emily.

"I didn't think you'd be one to YOLO, mom!" laughed Lorelai.

"YOLO?" Emily looked confused.

"What is YOLO?" asked Richard.

"Nevermind. So, are you still planning a trip to meet Rory in D.C.?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"We are," confirmed Emily, "It's unfortunate that your consulting will take you away that week, but we will give Rory a hug for you."

Lorelai gave a tight smile, "Thanks Mom!"

Emily inquired, "Have you talked to Luke at all?"

"Emily, let's not get into it." Richard said cautiously.

"No, it's okay Dad. I see him every morning for coffee and once a month for a meeting planning for the consulting week. We're just friends right now. But, I feel close to, you know...taking that next step."

"Well, it is about time!" fumed Emily.

"I'd have to agree." confirmed Richard.

"We actually all agree on something. The apocalypse is imminent."

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

"The Bellevue's Famous Bronco Baaaaaar!" sang Intern Camila.

"I wish I had the audacity to sing everything in a heinous, off pitch wail." joked Writer Lauren.

"You are damaging the calm of my beautiful song! I'm just excited that we are finally ALL going out! Every writer and both interns and even the Davids said they would stop by!" Camila was ecstatic. "And Lauren, baby, you are not charming enough to pull of what I do!" Camila defended herself.

"I certainly don't doubt that." mused Lauren.

"Even Lazy Writer Rory is going to skip her nightly phone call!" Moxi declared, turning back to watch Rory and Intern James walking a few blocks behind the rest.

"My man, finally got some game!" approved Darrien.

"He didn't learn it from you D." stated Camila, clearly getting a rise out of Darrien. Darrien simply gave her a look.

"Young love warms my cold, cold heart," Steve glanced back with a yearning, "I think they could be cute."

"Don't get your hopes up Steve-o, rich, white boy is still calling." said Darrien rolling his eyes.

"But guess what I saw!" revealed Lauren. All the writers and Intern Camila turned expectantly as interested as only being stuck on a bus together could make you be. Lauren smiled broadly, "Rich boy called and I saw her decline it!"

The whole group began whooping and making cat calls as they turned into the bar.

"What is THAT about!?" laughed Rory as her and James watched the fools in front of them act like middle schools.

"I must admit that I am not always up on the bus gossip. Most of my conversations are with the Davids, Senator Obama, and Writer Steve." said James.

"I've never gotten a great conversation in with Writer Steve yet." admitted Rory.

"He's a really great guy. He has such an intellectual perspective on everything." James smiled, "Unlike you, who are freaky deaky."

Rory groaned, "Between being called freaky deaky and admitting I'm nimble, I think maybe I'm more girls gone wild than I thought."

"No, you're like a small piece of what makes life worth it." James stated as he turned into the bar. Rory stared after him puzzled. Maybe, it wasn't just a dance after all.

What Rory didn't know, is that across the country Logan had made a decision. He knew that simple phone calls weren't going to cut it. He needed a grand gesture. Rory ignoring his call was further proof. He didn't care if they ever got married. He needed Rory back and he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. As usual with Logan, Rory wouldn't even know what hit her.


	3. Chapter 3: Fish on the Line

****

(As promised...the entrance of other characters. I know there's not always a lot of April love, but I really grew to like the character, mostly because the young actress was so strong. I made some corrections to chapter two that happened in the loading process. Rory's web site is called Libnet. Thanks for everyone who is reading! I am hoping to keep up with updating at least twice a month now that the holiday is over. Also, I suck at commas. My bad. )

Chapter 3: Fish on the Line

LUKE'S

"I filed a petition to the judge."

Luke looked shocked, "April, I fought so hard to be able to have the right to see you. The agreement was that you would live with your mother for school. Summer's over, honey."

April looked mutinous, "I've researched it, and according to precedence I am old enough to be considered in the decision."

Luke sighed. Of course, he felt honored that April wanted to stay with him. He had missed so much. He would love nothing more than April to stay and go to school in Connecticut.

"You can't stop me and neither can my mother! I can ride my bike there for my interview with the judge!" April ran up the steps to Luke's apartment and slammed the door. Luke followed her up the steps and gently opened the door. April had flung herself on her bed and was in tears.

Luke's heart broke and he sat on the bed rubbing her back, "April, you know I would love you to stay. I'm scared. It was a long shot for me to even get visitation and I'm scared if we mess with it...I...I don't want you to have to worry about this stuff..but..."

April slowly sat up and looked at her anxious father. She had so much anger over the fact that Luke would clearly have been a great dad. He WAS a good dad. Her mom had made a choice and now April wanted to make her own choices. Of course, she loved her mother and her grandmother, but she had missed so much time with her Dad and now she didn't want to miss a second.

"I wrote my mom a letter," April stated simply as she wiped away a tear.

Luke's face got paler, "A letter?"

"She should get it today. I explained that I am going to see the judge before I leave for New Mexico and see if I can petition to stay," April finished defiantly.

Luke rubbed his forehead, which had begun to ache. He stood up quickly and began pacing. "Okay, okay, so your mother's going to know, there's nothing we can do about that now. You could call her. You could call her right now! Sure, it's early there, but that also means the mail hasn't been delivered yet!"

April stood up and glared, "I am not going to call her and say I've changed my mind because I haven't. And it's not JUST about you. I miss my friends and my other family here. I just. I didn't get to see you for so long. I didn't even know who you were. And I just...I just FEEL like I should be here."

Luke wiped a couple tears from his eyes, "Okay, okay honey. I'll drive you to the interview with the judge."

April's face broke into a huge smile and she threw herself into Luke's arms. He wondered if he would ever be able to say no to his daughter.

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

(A letter.)

Rory,

I know you are busy rocking this campaign trail journalism, but if you have a second... I'd be honored if you could take a look at my new manuscript. I'm terrified to send it to the editor and the publishing house. There are so many things I would change about the first book and I don't want to feel that way about this one. It's okay if you don't think you could get to it... It's sort of a commentary on what it is to be lost in your twenties. That made it sound lame. I hope it's not lame. I really hope you are doing well, Rory. I think of you often.

-Jess

Rory stared down at the note as her heart skipped a beat. There was something about Jess that had always made her heart skip a beat. Dean was too steady and Logan had always made her feel vulnerable, but Jess had a way of taking over her world. She'd hop on a bus and travel across state lines for him. She'd done it before and she always had to stop the strange urge to do it again. She continued to stare at his note. It had come in the mail with a manuscript and arrived at the hotel the writers and interns were staying at in Ohio.

Rory knew it was relatively easy to figure out where she is based off of coverage of Senator Obama's campaign, but she still felt kind of funny that her ex-boyfriends could find her so easily. It didn't help that Camila and Darrien were serial location taggers on every social network in existence. It also didn't help that she'd gotten on these social networks before leaving for the campaign trail. Of course, she loved getting to see constant pictures of Lane's boys and Kirk's instagram was ALWAYS entertaining, but it also made it incredibly hard to hide. She thanked the hotel concierge as she headed back to the elevator to go to her room. Camila was waiting to go up as well.

"What's that?" Camila instantly asked.

"Uh...my friend is a writer and wants me to look over his manuscript for his second book," Rory did her best nonchalant acting but Camila saw right through it.

"Let me get this straight chica, one of your boyfriends sent you the most atrociously, large vase of flowers I have ever seen. You literally smell like a garden just from having it in your room. And now your other writer boyfriend needs you to read his manuscript!?" Camila stalked into the elevator, "Not to mention, freaky deaky, that you and Intern James have sure started to spend a lot of time together."

Rory steeled herself, "I don't have a boyfriend, let alone three boyfriends. I have an ex turned writing colleague, I have an ex who wants to get back together, and I have a new friend who yes, in the past TWO days, I have spent some time with."

"Oh yes, I have so many colleagues who "think of me often," Camila laughed as she snatched the note out of Rory's hand, "and we all saw the picture on Writer Steve's blog. You and James staring into each other's eyes..."

Rory sighed and gritted her teeth. Thank goodness Steve's blog was private and no one could tag her location as "in James' arms' or some nonsense. She could just imagine Logan's reaction if he saw it. Forget a giant vase of flowers, he'd send the whole flower shop. They exited the elevator on the 7th floor and nearly collided with Writer Moxi and Writer Steve.

Camila feigned flirtation, "Moxi, do you think that once we part ways from this campaign, you will write me notes about how you think of me often?"

Moxi looked mystified, "What the hell are ya' talkin' about Camila?" Much to Rory's horror she showed Moxi and Steve the note.

"My god girl, how many fish do you have on the line?" joked Steve.

"I don't have fish on the line! I've never even been fishing!" fumed Rory.

Steve and Moxi entered the elevator and Moxi winked at the girls, "Oh, she's been fishin' all right. She just doesn't know how ta' throw the dead ones back in the water."

The elevator doors closed as Steve and Moxi laughed. Rory glared at Camila and snatched the note back. "It's not what you think!" Rory claimed weakly as she closed her hotel room door behind her.

Rory was glad they were going to be in Ohio for long enough to merit the privacy of her own room. Sometimes they shared rooms and the others were, though Rory and Steve currently had opted for their own space. Everyone was making a big deal about her and James going to lunch the day after they had danced and then to breakfast the day after that. She'd gone out to eat with Darrien plenty of times, and no one had made a big deal! Was it a big deal? She felt comfortable around James and she was surprised by how easily their conversations went. She had been most surprised by her urge to touch him. She had rested her hand on his arm at dinner and he placed his arm around her as they waited to be seated for breakfast. He was definitely cute. Rory shook the face of Intern James from her mind and remembered that she did have a giant Huntzberger fish on the line right now.

She glanced at the gargantuan flower arrangement from Logan and sighed. Taking out her cell phone she texted Lorelai, "SOS Skyping tonight! Get your co-worker sticks ready cause I've got my own hotel room! 9?"

Almost immediately, Lorelai texted back, "Sound good! Hope everything is ok! I even updated my sticks yesterday! I think you will be deeply impressed by my new Darrien face."

Rory laughed out loud. Her hilarious mother had made little stick puppets with celebrity faces on them to represent Rory's co-workers. It helped them keep everything straight when Rory was telling work stories. She instantly felt better. Lorelai could always make her feel better.

THE DRAGONFLY

It was a usual bustling day at the Dragonfly Inn. They were filled to capacity, which was pretty normal, even in the off season. Things were running like a well oiled machine, even when Lorelai and Sookie were out of town consulting. Well, everything except Mildred. Lorelai had meant to fire her, she really had, but she had been so excited about consulting in London that she had forgotten. With Mildred off on weekends...well...surely, Lorelai couldn't fire her over the phone.

"I don't believe you," sniffed Michel.

"You don't believe I have amazing hair and a peppy personality?" joked Lorelai with a mix of a grimace and a smile.

"Don't try to be cute with me. Do you know what she did in just the short hours that she has been here today?" asked Michel.

"She made fun of your French accent again?"

Michel snarled, "That she does EVERY day, no it was not just my accent, but she decided that we should run on solar energy so she started putting tin foil all over the roof."

"She's on the roof!?" Lorelai looked scared.

"She WAS on the roof. She nearly slipped and fell!" spewed Michel.  
"Is tin foil what's used for solar power?" asked Lorelai confused.

"How do I know what is used? I am not a scientist! Nor do I have time to fight with a silly woman about where she should put her tin foil! You promised you would fire her and you broke that promise, which means you owe me a large piece of pie!" fumed Michel.

"I know Michel, I know. I meant to, but then we found out about England and..." Lorelai trailed off realizing this was just about the worst excuse she could throw in Michel's face.

"Oh sure, fly off to England and leave me handling the escaped asylum patients that you call quirky and insist on hiring for our establishment. I never get to go on any consulting trips. But don't worry about me. I will handle the chaos that these idiots bestow on me-"

Lorelai interrupted, "Michel, I will fire her now. Send her to my office."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai took a deep breath and by the look on Michel's face she knew that her horrible suspicions were correct. Slowly, she turned around and found herself face to face with Kirk.

"Kirk! What a pleasant surprise. Whatcha doin' here? Selling something? Got a thirty-second job? Practicing for your audition for The Voice again?" Lorelai forced a smile.

Michel snooted, "Don't think that this gets you out of it!" as he stalked off to find Mildred.

Kirk didn't notice Michel, "As you may have heard, I proposed to Lulu on our trip to Hartford. Neither of us had ever traveled so far, and because it was so meaningful for me to leave my mother alone for so long...I decided it would be natural to pop the question."

"Yes Kirk...I heard...we've all heard...you rode around the square with a blow horn screaming about it for two entire days." Lorelai continued her forced smile.

"As you know better than most, true love is an elusive animal." Kirk pointed out.

Lorelai pursed her lips and tried not to take something Kirk said to heart. It was Kirk, for goodness sake, since when could Kirk hurt her feelings?

He continued, "Well, Lulu and I thought long and hard about where we'd like to hold the ceremony and reception and we both agree that the Dragonfly is it!"

"Oh, this rickety old place!? I mean...there's so many inns and hotels and churches and train stations and miniature golf fields...are they fields?" Lorelai stammered

Kirk looked defiant, "We've considered all the options, even a train station, though I am terrified of golf courses because of those holes where the ball disappears and you can't get it back."

"Courses! Golf courses! They are freaky..." Lorelai tried not to look horrified.

"We have our dates all planned out and we want to see if the Dragonfly is available."

Lorelai sighed, "Dates? Well, we are booked pretty far in advanced, but you can check the calendar with Michel."

Michel had just walked up holding stray sheets of tin foil with Mildred in tow.

"You most certainly can, you strange strange man. Look who I FOUND, Lorelai. Can you believe it? It's MILDRED! She was just attempting to order a hive of bees so we can have our honey right outside the inn!" beamed Michel.

"What's with all the tin foil? Is it because of the aliens?" Kirk asked.

"Aliens would never be afraid of tin foil. The foil is to supply the Dragonly with solar energy." retorted Mildred.

"Oh, Mildred...honey...," winced Lorelai.

Mildred was extremely pale, like a ghost and had bright red hair. Her hair was so frizzy that Lorelai joked that she looked like a character from the Magic School Bus books.

Lorelai turned to Kirk and Michel, "Michel check some dates with Kirk to see if we have anything available for his wedding."

Michel's face fell, "His wedding? How delightful." Luckily, only Lorelai caught the disdain dripping from Michel's comment. She turned toward Mildred, "Mildred can I talk to you in my office?"

"Of course, Miss Lorelai. I didn't mean to overstep about the beehive, but I really think that the tin foil could save you loads of money. I read all about it online and I also read that if we smear peanut butter on the tin foil we can use the energy from the sun and catch all the mosquitoes in one fail shwoop."

"This is going to be easier than I planned." thought Lorelai relieved.

LUKE'S

"I'm here for my shift!" Lane announced.

"LANE!" screamed April, as she poured a cranky customer some coffee.

"Hey, ya mind not yelling in my ear, kid!"

"My dad owns the place, so if I were you and you don't want to end up sick from Al's Pancakes, I'd treat me with a little respect!" April demanded.

"April, are you lording your genealogy over the customers again?" joked Luke.

April smiled, "Yes."

Luke smiled back, "Good girl. How are the boys, Lane?"

"They are good. My mom's watching them now because Zac has a gig. Gosh, I miss gigs." Lane said sadly.

"I still think that you guys should start some sort of Sunday night concert in the square. Just for fun, so you still get that feeling. And the boys could come too!" April enthused.

"We're thinking about it. For now, it's all I can do to work, take care of the boys, and sometimes sleep." Lane tried not to sound bitter.

"Well, maybe I can start babysitting for you!" offered April.

"April, don't you leave tomorrow to go back with your mom?" Lane asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," said April mysteriously, "Come on Dad, we're going to be late."

Luke looked worried, but still followed April out of the diner. Lane watched after them a little worried herself. As soon as they left, the diner phone began to ring.

"Luke's," answered Lane.

"Is April there?" asked an angry voice.

"No, I'm sorry she just left. I can take a message." answered Lane.  
"Is Luke there!?" asked the voice even angrier.

"I'm really sorry, they just left together. Is...is this April's mom?" stammered Lane, whose heart had started pounding.

"Yes! Yes it is! It's her mother! Her mother who is expecting to pick her up tomorrow at the airport!" Anna shouted.

"I...did you try April's cell?" asked Lane timidly.

Anna's response had quite a few curse words in it, but the long and short if it was, "Of course, I tried her cell! Do you think I'm an idiot? I bought her the cell phone! It's going straight to voicemail!"

Lane tried to calm Anna down, "Look, I'm sure they will be back by 6. Ceasar always makes them Double Burgers on Mondays. It's April's fav-"

"I don't CARE what they eat on Mondays! Are you kidding me right now?" and with that Anna hung up on Lane. Lane gently hung the phone back up realizing just what April might have meant by the "maybe, maybe not."

"Ceasar? Do you know where Luke and April just went?" quivered Lane.

Ceasar poked his head out of the kitchen, "uh...I heard April talking about going to see a judge."

Lane looked stunned, "Oh boy."

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

"Do you want to damage the calm of the senator?!" shouted David Axelrod.

Rory's eyes were threatening to fill with tears as she mumbled, "No sir." Darrien burst into giggles and Rory threw him a mutinous look.

David Axelrod continued, "Well then, you are going to play in the campaign basketball game today! He wants everyone there! So GO change into something sporty!" With that David Axelrod stalked back onto the elevator that Intern James was holding for him. James gave Rory a mix between a smile and a small stroke as he let the elevator doors close.

"Whooo whooooo! Lazy Writer Rory just got her ass handed to her by a political legend!" laughed Darrien who was clearly ecstatic.

Writer Steve put his arm around Rory, "It's gonna be okay sweetie." Rory tried to smile, but barely managed a grimace.  
"He was all like, 'Do you want to damage the calm!' and you were all like about to cry!" Darrien cackled relentlessly.

"Okay, okay Darrien. Rory and I were here, you don't have to act it out." said an annoyed Steve. He turned towards Rory, "Are you THAT bad at basketball, hun?"

Rory stared at Steve silently at first and tried to find her voice, "I- I...I don't know. I don't think I've ever touched a basketball."

This just caused Darrien to howl with laughter while rolling around on the floor. The other writers and Intern Camila had finished changing and joined them in the hotel hallway.

Camila narrowed her eyes at Darrien, "Are you being an asshole again?"

"Always." retorted writer Steve.

Lauren glanced at Rory, "Why do you look like someone smothered your cat?" Rory was silent.

Darrien started to dry heave from laughing so hard, "You...should...have...seen..."

Moxi was impatient, "Spill it, we heard Axelrod yellin' somethin' fierce."

Steve bit his lip, "See, Rory asked if she could skip the campaign basketball game that Senator Obama has been trying to organize for the past couple months and...well...Axelrod didn't handle it so well."

"She can't run worth shit," acknowledged Moxi.

"She can't do yoga either," mused Lauren.

"I'm right here!" said Rory angrily, "It's not just that...I don't have anything sporty like you guys do. I have pajamas and yoga pants but no sporty shorts..."

Camila took pity on Rory, "I know I have something you can wear. The shorts just might be a little short on you, because you are so tall. Let's go chica, you've gotta play ball with the future President of the United States."

Those were words Rory had never dreamed of hearing.

Writer Steve dragged the cackling Darrien onto the elevator with the rest of the writers, "We'll see you two down stairs. Hurry up though, or Axelrod might throw her off the campaign."

Rory gulped as her and Camila ran to find some shorts.

THE DRAGONFLY

"Volunteer?" Lorelai asked, aghast.

Mildred's ghost like eyes were wide with excitement, "Of course! I could volunteer a few hours a week, that way I can still lend my expertise to this fledgling operation."

Lorelai was starting to get a headache. She had never had such a hard time firing someone before. She certainly had never had someone volunteer to work for free.

"Mildred, our inn runs so well we consult at other people's inns." said Lorelai, starting to get annoyed.

"I know, but I can help keep your inn innovative! Get it!? INNovative!? You know? Top of the line. For instance, this inn is not prepped for any natural disaster or military invasion!" Mildred started a tangent.

"Mildred, how about this. You can volunteer on Sundays and only Sundays. Three Sundays out of every month. NOT while we are consulting." Lorelai offered.

"But, I have all my meetings on Sundays. My hoarders anonymous meeting. My save the planet meeting. My cultivating nature meeting." Mildred looked forlorn.

"Mildred, that is my only offer." Lorelai was getting frustrated.

"I just don't know where I will find another job. How will I make ends meet? My roommates said they want me out because I'm a fanatic. That's what they said! Do I seem fanatical to you?" Mildred had begun to sob.

"Of course...you absolutely don't seem like a fanatic..." Lorelai sighed and was extremely thankful when she heard a knock on the door, "Oh please, pretty please come in an interrupt me."

Michel poked his head in, "Are you aware that Kirk is planning a 3 day wedding? Complete with a Jewish, Catholic, and Hindu ceremony?"

Lorelai was stunned, "No...I...uh...he's WHAT?"

"Lorelai, he won't agree to the dates even though they are available!" whined Kirk.

Lorelai looked from Mildred to Michel to Kirk's face that was attempting to squeeze in the door frame. Suddenly, a solution came to her. "I'll tell you what. Kirk, the dates are yours as long as you have money for the deposit of course, and as long as you can provide this lovely lady here with a job."

Kirk gazed at Lorelai, "Well, that's strange. I've never heard of finding someone work being involved with solidifying a location for an event."

Lorelai improvised, "Well, I was just telling Mildred here, that even though we don't have a job opening anymore here at the Dragonfly, that YOU are the man she needs to see. You have contacts all over this town and if you can't find her a job no one can."

Michel rolled his eyes at Lorelai.

Mildred looked hopefully at Kirk, "Oh, could you Mister Kirk!? Could you find me a job?"

Kirk's ego was properly boosted, "Of course, little lady. I will do my best. If you follow me to the sitting area I can listen to your qualifications and we can get started." Mildred practically bounced out of the office after Kirk.

Michel smiled at Lorelai, "You are a wicked, wicked woman."

Lorelai grinned back and winked.

JUDGE'S OFFICE

"I am so thankful that the decision was made for my dad to have visitation. I am so thankful to get to see him as much as I do, but I feel more happy and comfortable in Connecticut. I feel that it was unfair for my mother to withhold information from me and from my father. There was no reason for this information to be kept, other than my mom making decisions that suit her. I missed a decade with my father and I would hope that my opinions on the matter could be considered." April finished simply and stared expectantly at the judge.

"April, you've filed the appropriate paperwork and I am happy to discuss this with you, but unless your mother agrees to this new arrangement, lawyers will have to be involved in the decision," clarified the judge.

"You mean, you can't just change it from what I want?" asked April.

"It's not that simple," said the judge, decisively.

April glanced at Luke and bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I had no idea she was doing this until earlier today. I know her mom is going to be furious." stammered Luke.

"Would you consider both your parents to be fit parents, April?" asked the Judge.

"Yes. Yes I would. They are both great parents. Only, one of them has gotten to be a parent my whole life. The other one only just got the chance. I really want to make up for that lost time and get to be with my dad." April was getting shaky and desperate.

The judge looked hard at April and seemed to be making a decision, "No permanent decisions can be made at this time. However, I will put a hold on any further arrangements from the custody agreements until we can get both you, Ms. Nardini and the lawyers present. Ms. Nardini will be notified that April will stay in her father's care, provided that you can enroll her in school here."

April leapt to her feet smiling, but Luke still looked a little confused.

The judge's look softened as April threw her arms around Luke, "April, remember this is not a permanent decision. Usually, parents don't agree to this without further legal discussion."

April barely heard the judge and to the judge's surprise, April ran around the desk and gave her a hug as well. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh...thank you for your time Judge Matthews. Unfortunately, I think we'll be back in here sorting all this out." Luke shook her hand.

"I don't doubt it. Things get complicated when one parent is out of state, but the jurisdiction on this is still here. Have a good evening. I have to see one more appointment before the end of the day." With that, the judge escorted them out.

"Can you believe it!" April was ecstatic, "I get to stay here until it's figured out and then once it's figured out I'll get to stay here forever!"

Luke was happy until he turned his cell phone back on and saw that he had 12 missed calls from Anna. He was terrified to check the voice mails. He glanced down at his delighted daughter and tried to focus on the time they had and not how furious Anna was going to be. They could call her back after their double burgers.  
CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory thought she might faint and punch Darrien in the face simultaneously as he whistled at her in front of Senator Obama and the rest of the campaign staff. Only, Intern James glaring at Darrien managed to make her feel a little better. Camila had been right. Her running shorts were extremely short on Rory. Rory thanked the heavens that she had just shaved her legs that morning.

David Axlerod looked impatiently at the clock in the lobby, "Finally, we're all here! Everyone on the busses. The Senator is waiting!"

Rory trudged behind all the writers and Intern James hung back to walk with her.

"Writer Rory, are you okay?" James looked legitimately worried.

"Yes..."

James laughed, "Well, that was convincing. You've never played basketball?"

Rory shook her head.

James put his arm around her shoulders and Rory instantly felt a lot better. Just like the day before, she felt a tingle at his touch.

"Okay, you can only move up and down the court if you are bouncing the ball. You cannot simply hold the ball and run," James continued, "If you are too scared to do that, then just simply pass the ball to one of your teammates."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Rory attempted some optimism as James removed his arm and she climbed on the bus. She was glad when James took a seat beside her, very far from Darrien and his caustic sense of humor. Sadly, the bus ride was a short trip to the courts Axelrod had rented. The bus came to a halt and Axelrod skipped onto their bus with a bunch of t-shirts over his shoulder.

"We made shirts. With names on it and whatever color you get, that's the team you're on. Put them on and get in the building, we only have a couple hours." With that, Axelrod was off the bus. James immediately got up and began handing out everyone's shirts. Rory stared down at her blue jersey. On the back, to her horror, was "Lazy Writer Rory" with the number 11 below it. If she didn't like James so much now, she might punch him for giving her that nickname. She would have rather had "freaky deaky" on the back.

James saw the back and looked ashamed, "Sorry, Rory!" Darrien saw the writing on Rory's shirt and a new round of laughter began. Rory threw the Jersey on over her t-shirt and much to her dismay, it came down PASSED her running shorts.

Lauren took pity on Rory, "Oh dear...you and sports really shouldn't mix, huh."

Rory gave her a look, "That's an understatement."

They all headed into the basketball courts. Senator Obama's excitement was pretty contagious and that at the very least cheered Rory up. That, and Camila was bouncing around and doing front handsprings to pump up the green team. Rory was on the blue team with Senator Obama, David Axelrod, National Financial Chair Penny Pritzker, Bus Driver Luke, Writer Darrien, and Writer Steve.  
The green team had David Pluffe, Robert Gibbs, Intern James, Intern Camila, Writer Moxi, Writer Lauren, and Bus Drive Hank.

Rory took a deep breath and did her best to ignore Darrien who was giggling any time he glanced her way. Both teams were now huddled on their respective sides.

Senator Obama was obviously the team captain. "Alright team, this is just for fun, but let's all do our best! It means alot to me that you were all excited to play! On three, go blue. One, two, three, GO BLUE!"

Rory's 'go blue' came out in a little more than a whisper. She tried to remember what Intern James had said about not moving unless you bounce the ball, but somehow it still didn't quite make sense in her head. Could she move if she didn't have the ball at all? Surely, you'd have to be able to do that. Before she could think any further the game had started and Writer Darrien chucked the ball towards her. Much to her own horror, Rory followed her natural instinct and ducked. This caused Darrien to burst into laughter and Senator Obama to scold Darrien about team positivity. Lauren and Steve shot her sympathetic looks. Rory tried to keep up with what was a very fast paced game. Luckily, Bus Driver Luke wasn't that great and gently tossed Rory the ball. This time she caught it and made sure not to mover her feet.

"I'm open!" shouted National Financial Chair Penny Pritzker. Rory tried to throw her the ball but Intern James apologized as he intercepted the ball and dribbled passed her. Rory was starting to see how you dribble and take the ball from people. The next time Intern James tried to dribble passed her, she hit at the ball and it bounced away from him.

"Ooooooh! Lazy Writer Rory done took the ball from JAMES!" hooted Darrien.

Senator Obama gave Rory a high five and she actually cracked a smile. Basketball was kind of fun. It was a lot of running back and forth though. This time when Penny passed her the ball she attempted to bounce it as she moved and even though Intern Camila managed to take it from her, she was still proud of herself for trying. Rory was surprised by how short little Camila managed to score a few points. Senator Obama, Intern James, and both the Davids were pretty decent. Rory imagined the Davids had to play basketball a lot with the Senator.

Senator Obama yelled, "Rory get open!" Rory ran to some open space and he swiftly passed her the ball from across the court. Rory jumped wildly to attempt to catch the pass and the ball slammed into the tip of her fingersand bent three of her fingers back. She heard cracking noises and let out a screech. The pain was immediate and she dropped to her knees, clutching her left arm as she realized her fingers were bent inappropriately.

"Oh shit." groaned David Axelrod. Senator Obama rushed over to Rory, "I am so sorry! I wanted you to feel apart of the game! Oh goodness!" He helped her up and gently walked her over to a chair on the sidelines.  
Intern James and the Senator crouched in front of her. Rory couldn't believe that she was crying, but sure enough tears were streaming down her face. She felt like she might throw up.

Of course, Darrien was laughing, "The future President of the United States broke your fingers! How many people get to say that!?"

Only when Senator Obama stood back to his full height and glared down at Darrien did the laughter stop, "You should never laugh at someone else's pain, Darrien."

Darrien looked like a two year old who had just been put in timeout. Rory thought of the look on his face as they road to the local hospital. It was the only thought that would cheer her up. That, and James' arm was around her again.

LUKE'S

"A three day wedding!?" Luke took pity on Lorelai who had surprised him and joined in for a double burger dinner.

"And, of course, we're almost completely booked for the whole year, but we have THOSE three days available!" said Lorelai as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's kind of cool that it will be such a cultured wedding," contemplated April, "I mean that will be so cool to see. Do you think we'll be invited?"

Luke was silent and Lorelai glanced at Luke questioningly, "Well, April. That's an awfully long way to travel for Kirk's wedding."

April smiled, "I might be here already!"

Lorelai glanced at Luke who wouldn't return her stare, "But, honey, it's in March."

April simply smiled a knowing smile and took a big bite of her burger.

"Okay, is anyone going to clue me in?" Lorelai asked, hesitantly.

Luke sighed, "She petitioned the judge from our custody hearing... She wants...she wants to stay here."

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. Of course, April wanted to stay with Luke. Who wouldn't want Luke in their life? "That's big! How does your mom feel?" asked Lorelai.

April looked down at her fries, "I haven't exactly directly talked to her about it yet, BUT the judge said she'd be notified that I have to stay here until the lawyers discuss my position."

Lorelai's eyes got wide and she glanced at Luke who suddenly looked tired. Lane bustled over, "Does anyone want anything else? No? Didn't think so! Well, I'll be off! Lots of tables!" She hurried off and Lorelai glanced after her bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure Lane heard from my mother while we were gone. That's right when my mother would have gotten the mail and Lane has been acting really funny since we got back for dinner. That's exactly how I act when I've gotten yelled at by my mother." April surmised.

"Enough about us, how's Rory?" Luke asked.

"She's doing really well! The blog is getting more reads and they seem not to only be coming from us Star's Hollow folks clicking over and over again!" smiled Lorelai.

"That's good! Tell her congratulations!" said an excited Luke.

"I don't just click. I've been reading them! The articles are very interesting. I completely agree with her about people taking the size of the Senator's flag pin WAY too seriously!" admitted April.

"I talk to her tonight, so I will definitely let her know that you are reading them!" said Lorelai.

April looked directly at Lorelai, "You should come over for dinner more often! We hardly ever see you except when you get your coffee in the morning."

Lorelai glanced at Luke who looked embarrassed. Lorelai gently patted Luke's hand and for the first time got him to hold her glance, "She's right. I should come here for dinner more."

Luke stared into those dazzling blue eyes and couldn't help hoping that Lorelai would come to dinner every night. April smiled as she watched her dad gaze lovingly at Lorelai. She wanted him to be happy.

Luke stammered, "That..uh...that would be nice to see you...to eat dinner...with you more."

Lorelai winked at him, "It's a date!"

SKYPE CALL

"WHAT is THAT!?" Lorelai was horrified by the sight of Rory's hand in a full cast that went up her arm. "Is this why you said SOS skyping for tonight?"

Rory felt woozy from the pain pills, but comfortable with extra pillows all around her. Intern Camila and Intern James hadn't rested until Rory had everything she could possibly need in her hotel room. Intern James had even kissed her on her forehead. Writer Lauren and Writer Steve had even brought her bags of candy. Writer Darrien and Writer Moxi had been strangely absent.

R: "No. I texted the SOS before this even happened."

L: "You were having an SOS kind of day BEFORE that happened!?"

R: "Kind of. It doesn't seem so SOS now, since THIS happened. Blugh, my mind is all blugh."

L: "Blugh, huh? Okay, kid, you are killing me. How did this happen? Do I need to beat someone up?"

Lorelai couldn't help but be reminded of the last time she saw her daughter in a cast. She remembered seeing red and screaming at Luke. It wasn't Luke's fault that Jess and Rory got in that accident. It wasn't even Jess's fault. Lorelai attempted to breathe deeply and calm herself.

R: "Calm down, Mom. You can't beat up a Senator. You'd get arrested and there'd be a trial and...and stuff."

L: "Senator Obama broke your arm!?"

Lorelai couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Rory's pout only made Lorelai laugh harder.

R: "MOM! How can you laugh at this!"

L: "Th-th- the Senator...how...how did...oh my god. Talk about damaging the calm!"

R: "Oh yeah, laugh it up! I have to wear this thing for like six weeks at least!'

L: "Was it a high five gone terribly wrong? No wait, swing dancing? He said something bad about Madeleine Albright and you took a swing at him?"

R: "We were playing basketball."

L: "You were what?"

R: "Playing basketball."

L: "I'm sorry. This Skype thing must be really screwing up here. It sounded like you just told me you wrecked your arm playing basketball?"

R: "Mom!"

L: "You're serious? Honey, we don't play sports. We're too pretty."

R: "Try telling that to David Axelrod!"

L: "Okay, seriously, is your arm broken?"

R: "I have three fractured fingers and they think that it aggravated my previous wrist injury because my whole arm was swollen. They said I'm lucky I don't need surgery, but they don't know exactly how my hand will be after it heals. It could be like bad..."

L: "Holy shit! Do I need to fly out there? I can get on the next flight!"

R: "No, no. The Senator insisted on paying all the medical bills and is paying for me to have a fancy hotel room until my arm is all better. So I get to live the hiiiiiigh life!"

L: "Oh yeah, you are living the high life all right! Well, that's really nice of him."

R: "He felt SO bad, Mom. And then he found out that David Axelrod made me play and was really upset. So now, campaign basketball games are completely optional.

L: Okay, so here's my Senator Obama and here's my stick figure of you. Explain to me how basketball made this happen?"

Rory: "Why do you insist on pretending I look anything like Mila Kunis? You HAVE pictures of me, can't you just put my face on the stick figure?"

L: "It's more fun this way! I could get everyone's REAL faces off of the Facebook pictures, but then I couldn't use my favorite actors!'

R: "Fine. Here's how it went down. We were playing basketball. I got the ball away from a couple people. Though, at first I ducked. And that was really embarrassing. And my shorts from Camila were really embarrassing and my shirt was super embarrassing and...and then...The Senator Obama stick figure threw the ball really really reaaaallly hard at the me stick figure and I tried to jump up and catch it."

L: "You jumped up to try and catch a ball!?"

R: "I thought I had started to get the hang of it. I even moved a little while the ball went bouncy bouncy... It hurt so so bad."

L: "I bet. So, why were your shirt and shorts embarrassing?"

R: "Cause, Camila's shorts were really short on me and Darrien was laughing and whistling cause my "Lazy Writer Rory" shirt went down passed them...ugh it was awful."

L: "Worst day ever! Awe kid, I hate seeing you hurt!"  
R: "I know..."

L: Man, how are you going to type your articles?"

R: "Intern James already went and got me this device that types everything I say."

L: "Intern James did that, huh?"

Lorelai had a knowing look on her face.

R: "Whatever, Mom. Don't make a big deal out of it!"

L: "Ha! Woozy, drugged up Rory can't tell no lies! Spill!"

R: "I think Intern James likes me."

L: "I knew when he nicknamed you Lazy Writer Rory that he was in LOVE!"

R: "We are NOT in love! You're in love with candy, and Paul Anka, and daisies, and stuff!"

L: "You like him!"

R: "Cyndi Lauper!"

L: "Aaaand apparently you also like Cyndi Lauper?"

R: "No, no! The cat!"

L: "Sweetie, you're scaring Mommy."

R: "Your cat should be named Cyndi Lauper!"

L: "That is perfect!"

R: "It was Intern James' idea, only he doesn't know that cause he just thought I was being freaky deaky and then I told him I'm flexible and it came out weird and we've hung out and he's really cute."

L: "So is that what the SOS was about? James?"

R: "Kind of... Logan sent giant flowers. Camila put a pic on facebook and tagged me in it."

L: Okay, hold on. I'm looking."  
R: "They are humongous. They smell like a whole flower shop and it is so embarrassing."

Lorelai gasped when she saw the picture.

L: "Oh, Rory. They are ridiculous!"

R: "I ignore his calls and he sends a $500 flower arrangement."

L: "That might be a $1000 arrangement! Man, I haven't seen something this intense since Max proposed."

R: "Awe, but that was sweet! I always wanted an English teacher daddy."

L: "I know, I know. Mommy ruined that one, like three times. Hey, Writer Camila isn't going to take a picture of your arm thing cause Logan will fly out by private jet if he sees it!"

R: "I made her promise she wouldn't."

L: "Whew. Good! Okay, so Logan wants you back. James likes you. I think you should go for James! Look, stick figure James is macking on stick figure Rory!"

Lorelai proceeded to make Mila Kunis make out with Tyson Bedford, who was supposed to be James.

R: "Mom! Ugh, James does not look like Tyson Bedford!"

L: "Shhh... Mommy is playing with her dollies!"

R: "You are so crazy!"

L: "Is there anything else other than Cyndi Lauper, James, and Logan?"

R: "Jess wants me to read his new book before it goes to the editor."

L: "Whoa."

R: "Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Lorelai new that Rory had a soft spot for Jess. She'd truly loved Dean in that possessive, puppy love kind of way. She knew Rory had loved Logan, but he'd always had far much to control over her. But Jess... He had the bad boy pull of Logan while still being gobsmacked by how great Rory was. Logan had to be convinced to settle down. Dean and Jess didn't need to lose her to start fighting for her.  
R: "Writer Moxi and Writer Steve said I have too many fish on the line."

L: "We've never been fishing!"

R: "That is exactly what I said!"

L: "Uh oh."

R: "What?"

L: "Honey, Camila doesn't keep her promises."

R: "She put a picture on facebook!?"

L: "Tagged and everything."

R: "Ugh...I hate social media!"

L: "Kid, your job is in social media."

R: "My job is being a journalist on social media. Camila is a nuisance. Where is her stick figure! You should burn it!"

L: "I can't burn Eva Longoria!"

R: "But, it's not Eva Longoria! It's Eva Longoria playing Camila!"

L: "I will not resort to Arson! I think you saw Firestarter one to many times as a child!"

R: "Drew Barrymore is a legend!"

L: "I won't argue with you there!"

R: Ugh, he's already calling my cell phone!"

L: "Logan?"

R: "He's so smothering. He said get married or we're over. He wants everything HIS way! I've put up with all his antics and sleeping around and being all rich and arrogant and dickish and his horrible family and I LEFT school! Left school cause his stupid dad! And I stole a boat! And I moved in before I was ready! I made salad and bruschetta and almost became like a-a trophy wife! He thinks he can buy back my love! Doesn't he!?:

L: "I am not saying anything!"

R: "LOOK! Look at my arm! It's all broken and messed up! Just say how you feel!"

L: "I don't see how those two things are related, but fine. Logan's an arrogant, condescending douche bag. He thinks he's charming. He thinks that he knows how to be "kind" to the help, but the thing is, he still thinks of certain people as the help. He's never had to work hard for anything in his life and he never takes full responsibility for his actions. He's an entitled ass hole and I hate him."

There was silence. Lots of silence. Rory looked close to tears.

L: "Rory...I'm sorry."

R: "He's not that bad. You can't hate him cause he's rich. Our family is rich. Grandma and Grandpa paid for Chilton and Yale and...

L: "Rory, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that."

R: "I loved him."

L: "Loved. Rory, that is past tense."

Rory started to cry.

R: "I'm just not ready to let him go."

L: "Rory, Logan is not the only man who is ever going to propose to you."

R: "I know."

L: "And there's James. And Jess."

R: "Too many boys!"

L: "Get used to it kid, you're a Gilmore."

R: "Who would you date?"

L: "You're asking ME for advice?"

R: "Yes."

L: "I'd see where this James thing takes you. You have to stop looking for relationships with your exes."

R: "But, what about Luke?"

L: "Rory, I'm pretty chill, but I would be incredibly uncomfortable with you pursuing Luke."

R: "What!? No, you! Luke is one of your exes."

L: "We're not talking about me! We're talking about James and Jess."

R: "You saw Luke tonight!"

L: "I- what!? I...no! How do you know that?"

R: "Percocet makes me clairvoyant!"

L: "Apparently! Okay, Alison Dubois, I saw Luke and April at dinner. April's been reading all your articles, by the way."

R: "Awe, that's nice! So, how was Luke?"

Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

L: "He's...he's Luke. He's good. I love him."

R: "Then tell him and get back together and get married and have babies."

L: "Rory!"

R: "What!? You and Dad are over for good, forever, no more, aint gonna happen, the train went CHOO CHOO out of the station!"

Lorelai laughed at her drugged up daughter.

L: "I'm going to ask if he'll go to therapy with me."

R: "That's not romantic."

L: "If we get back together it HAS to be forever."

R: "I agree. I have to tell Logan we can't talk anymore and we can't be friends."

L: "I agree."

R: "He's tried to call me five times now."

L: "Focus on James."

R: "James! I like James!"

L: "I know you do. So just have fun with James."

R: "Mom, I am really tired."

L: "You look like hell."

R: "Well, maybe if I was less pretty all the time I'd be able to play basketball and no boys would like me."

L: "Honey, you'll never be able to play basketball, but even when you look like hell you are JUST as pretty as Mila Kunis."

R: "Thank, Mom."

L: "You're welcome, Rory."


	4. Chapter 4: Percocet

CHAPTER FOUR: PERCOCET

(Note: I went back and fixed the last two chapters. I realized that it took out my section divisions, which I'm sure made it confusing to read. So sorry! All fixed! Thank you for the lovely feed back. P.S. OMG Veronica Mars Movie! Fingers crossed that Gilmore Girls could do the same thing!)

DARRIEN & MOXI:

"Two whiskey and cokes please. Thanks doll. We'll start a tab." Moxi smiled kindly at the waitress, but his face returned to a glare as he set his eyes on Darrien.

"You really think I would've gotten fired tonight?" asked Darrien in disbelief.

Moxi sighed. He glanced around the shabby Ohio bar and tried to figure out what he would have told himself in his early twenties.

"Look, Darrien. I can tell you from experience. If I hadn't gotten you outta there. You'da been finished!"

"Two whiskeys and coke boys. Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

Darrien winked at her, "Thanks Shelly! That was fast!"

Moxi groaned, "Stop it! Stop flirting. Wipe that smug grin off your face! The Senator was upset enough that Writer Rory got injured and then you laugh your ass off like a fucking ass hole!"

"Come on Moxi, it was funny!" Darrien almost burst out laughing again at the thought.

"Let's get serious. You are gonna have to meet with the Davids. And if you don't sound the least bit remorseful, I guarantee you that you WILL get canned! You'll be writing about the campaign from whatever crap hole you live in." Moxi took a swig of his drink as Darrien took in the information.

"I just like to have a good time, lighten the mood. Politics don't have to be so serious. I think the Davids get that." Darrien reasoned.

"Kid. You have been given the opportunity to travel with potentially the first black president of the United fucking States of America. He is a man of extreme moral substance. That means, you cat call, whistle, make crude jokes, and then LAUGH when someone gets seriously injured...he's gonna want you off the campaign. You my friend, are clearly DAMAGING the calm. How can you not realize this? And you think the Davids don't take this fucking campaign seriously? Are you outta your goddamn mind?" Moxi was getting frustrated.

"Shit. You're serious. This is serious. Rory will totally vouch me for though. We're good friends!" Darrien was excited at the thought, "She'll stick up for me and say it's just my goofy personality and it will be fine."  
Moxi wanted to throw his drink in Darrien's face. It seemed like nothing would get through to him.

"Goofy personality? Non posso credere che questo ragazzo! Mio Dio! You're treading on thin water with her too. THIN! Your web site might be the hottest new thing, but you have to balance out your idiotic bull shit with realizing we're making fucking history here!" Moxi threw back the rest of his drink.

"Okay, okay. I hear you. I just don't think I'm gonna get fired for this. I mean, I run the only political blog that has primarily black and hispanic writers. I think Obama wants me to be writing-"

Moxi laughed, "You think that SENATOR Obama needs your articles to get elected? You think he wants any of the people on this campaign to feel harassed or unsafe? I learned the hard way to have a strict professional line and not to cross it. If you don't learn this lesson... Political blogs are making you young fucks feel like this is all a game. This isn't a game, Darrien."

It was beginning to sink in. Darrien stared wide eyed at Moxi. He gulped back his drink, terrified of the thought of a meeting with the Davids.

LORELAI:

It wasn't easy for Lorelai to see Rory drugged up and injured like that. She wanted desperately to be on the next flight to Ohio. She would wait on Rory hand and foot and give Senator Obama a piece of her mind.

"Cyndi Lauper!" Lorelai smiled at her adorable little grey kitten. "Apparently, James named you! You know who James is, don't you? He's the new guy that Rory likes!" Lorelai picked up the kitten and showed her the stick figure of James. "Look! Rory says he doesn't look like Tyson Bedford, but I don't know! She doesn't think she looks like Mila Kunis either!"

Lorelai's phone buzzed and she jumped out of her skin. She managed to hang on to Cyndi, but the poor Tyson Bedford picture went flying across the room.

"Oh no! I threw James!" Lorelai looked down at the sweet kitten, "Don't tell Paul Anka or Rory! Do you hear me!?" The kitten simply mewed as Lorelai set her down and the phone buzzed again and again.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she read the texts from one Emily Gilmore.

Dear Lorelai,

We have been packing for our trip to Washington D.C. for the week following next. We simply were not sure if there were any events we might need to attend with Rory while we are there.

Regards,  
Your Mother

Never had Lorelai ever seen texts so formal in her life. Thankfully, it only took 3 texts this time for Emily's message. Her last message was like twelve text lengths long. Would Rory even go to D.C. with the campaign? They couldn't leave her, but what if she were to need follow up appointments with a doctor? Without thinking, Lorelai texted back:

Rory got hurt playing basketball. Not sure what's gonna happen. She's fine. TTYL.

As soon as she sent it she started to laugh. She could just see Emily's face...

"Ugh. Now I feel bad. Think before you text! Right, Paul Anka?" Lorelai stroked her dogs ears and contemplated the fact that most of her conversations outside work were now with animals. The phone began to ring.

"Hi, mom!" said Lorelai brightly.

"Lorelai, have you lost your mind! How dare you text me that kind of information! Yes, Richard! I am telling her now! You will send your father and I to an early grave. Of course, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Wouldn't have the hassle anymore of PICKING up a telephone and letting your parents know when their granddaughter has been in some kind of accident. And you just joke so callously that this happened when she played BASKETBALL? I know, Richard! We all know that Rory's never even touched a basketball!." Emily finally had to take a breath so Lorelai got a chance to interrupt.

"Mom. MOM! Mother, calm down. I realized as soon as I sent it that...maybe that's not what you meant by texting you more? Mom? Mom, are you there?" asked Lorelai.

"Your mother has thrust the phone into my hands, Lorelai. She is simply too distraught to discuss this with you further. Why are you not on a plane to Rory this instant?" Richard demanded.

Lorelai sighed, "Dad. I'm sorry. She really was playing basketball. It was the campaign basketball game that everyone was required to participate in. Senator Obama passed her the ball and it didn't end well. She has three fractured fingers-"

"Oh my GOD!" Emily gasped and grabbed the phone, "THREE broken fingers? Which hand, is it the same arm she hurt before!"

"Emily. Sit down and calm down. You're getting yourself too worked up. Lorelai, you are upsetting your mother and she is in a fragile state." Richard was getting furious.

"A fragile state? What is this the 16th century!? It is the same arm and once she heals they will have a better understanding of what we're dealing with. The Senator is paying for all her hospital bills and put her up in like a fancy room and-" Lorelai was interrupted again by her mother.

"Lorelai, this is why we are Republican. Republican's would never force the women on a campaign trail into a basketball game!" Emily couldn't contain herself.

"Mom, they probably wouldn't let them wear pants either, or use their birth control pills." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Oh Lorelai, your daughter is seriously injured and you still joke. Richard, I can't. I'm going to call Rory myself!"

Lorelai got serious, "Mom, stop! Mom she is fast asleep from her pain pills. Call her in the morning."

Lorelai could almost see Emily seething.

"Fine Lorelai. We're going to bed. If any other emergency occurs feel free to send a telegram or carrier pigeon!"

With that, her parents hung up. Lorelai felt exhausted herself. She made the long walk to her bedroom and Paul Anka and Cyndi Lauper followed. She sighed thinking of another night alone. Falling asleep alone. Waking up alone. She longed for Luke. As usual, she longed for Luke until she finally fell asleep.

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory had fallen into a drugged up sleep, but thanks to Camila her cell phone and hotel phone kept ringing. She finally succumbed and turned her cell off, but now she was awake, in pain and pissed. The sound of more ringing infuriated her.

"Hello!" Rory said grumpily, finally answering the hotel phone.

"Rory! Rory. I just needed to hear that you were okay. Are you okay?"

Her heart stopped at the sound of Logan's voice.

"I- I've been better, but I'm okay and stuff. It hurts." Rory replied quietly.

"Awe, Ace. What do you need? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can send you?" Logan's voice sounded gruff like he was going to cry.

Rory's heart broke, "Logan, calm down. I'm gonna be okay. Fractured three fingers playin' basketball." There was silence. Rory's head spun with a mix of pain and fading medication.

"Rory, I know you've been screening my calls, but I never thought you'd lie to me."

"Lie? Lie about what? I've never lied to you."

"Basketball, Rory!?"

"Logan, I'm not lying. It was a campaign basketball game and the Davids were all like...everyone's gotta play. Or Axelrod was, not the other one. Ugh, I need more pain pills. They are wearing off. What time is it?" Rory's head was spinning from the pain.

"It's 2 am."

"You called me at 2 am when you knew I was injured?" Now Rory was getting pissed. Dizzy and pissed. She understood that everyone was worried, but in her painful, drugged state she just wanted to be left alone.

There was more silence.

"Rory, I'm...I'm sorry. You've been freezing me out. And...when I saw that picture that Camille put up...I just couldn't take it. I finally called the hotel and begged to be connected. I'm sorry." Logan sounded miserable.

Rory softened, "It's Camila."

Logan was confused. "Camila?"

"Not Camille. The lousy trollop who puts my every move on social media. Look, it's okay. I'm fine, but I really need to take more magic perky pills and go to sleep," pleaded Rory.

Logan laughed, "Perky pills, huh? Don't take too many. You'll end up a Lohan. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow and check in when it's not the crack of dawn. I just wanted you to know I love you and I'm here for you always. Goodnight, Rory."

Rory's heart stopped when she heard the I love you.

Logan's heart stopped at Rory's silence, "Rory? Are you there?"

Rory's eyes filled with tears, " Yes. Yeah, I am. Goodnight, Logan" She hung up before she could say anything she did or didn't mean. She let the tears flow. The tug at her heartstrings let her know that her feelings were still there. Would she always love Logan? She thought of Dean and felt a hint of nostalgia and a hope that he was happy, but no heart stopping love. She thought of Jess...and a shiver went up her spine. Ugh... Rory hoped it was the drugs talking because she seemed to feel a pull to Jess, Logan, and James. James! The thought of James made her smile. He filled Rory with excitement. A feeling of lightness and joy. She liked that feeling. The only feeling she'd like more than that would be percocet. She was just about to grab for the bottle that Camila had place in reach when the phone rang.

"I HATE PEOPLE!" Rory yelled out into the nothingness and she answered the phone.

"Who are you and why are you calling me so late!?" Rory bellowed.

"Rory, it's Paris Gellar, or Dr. Gellar now. You really should calm down. With an injury like that, working yourself up could only cause further damage. And I apologize for the late call, but I just finished my shift at the hospital."

Rory scrunched up her face. Paris. One of her best friends, but right now all she could think of was Paris when she'd first met her. A cranky, snobby, heinous bitch.

"First of all, you are NOT a doctor yet. You are a med student with an internship. Secondly, I'm fine, but I'd be doing a lot better if I could get some sleep."

"Oh, Rory. I'm sure the campaign trail allots you time in recovery. Sure, it must be difficult for you to write a few short paragraphs a day after stealing my position and running the entire Yale Daily News. I have complete faith that you'll manage to pull it off somehow." Paris said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Paris!" Rory hung up and tried not to feel too disgruntled. She reached for her percocet and realized she was two hours late for the next pills. No wonder her hand felt like it was going to explode. She was thankful that Camila thought to leave the cap off, but other than that she wanted to wring her neck. She took two and began to settle back into her pillows when the phone rang again. She picked it up and immediately hung it up and dialed for the front desk.

"Front desk, how can I help you?" a kind voice stated.

"Can you put that do not disturb me at all by phone thingy on my room?" Rory asked.

"No problem.

"And can you connect me to room 419?"

"Connecting you now.

"Thanks." Rory waited as the phone continued to ring and ring.

"Hola. ¿Quién está llamando tan tarde. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué hora es?" Camila sounded groggy.

"It's Rory, you ass hole!"

"Writer Rory?"

"How many Rory's do you know!?"

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can come right over." To her credit, Camila sounded frantic.

"No! But you promised not to put a picture on facebook and you did! And that is NOT cool! And people got my hotel number! And that is super not cool! This is ME telling you OFF! Do you hear me!?" Rory yelled.

Camila tried not to laugh, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have put it up. I will make it up to you, I swear!"

"Good! And good night!"

LUKE'S

Everyone was on edge at the diner. Luke was bringing people the wrong food. Ceaser was in tears and Lane looked like she might faint. Only, April looked calm as she read Pride and Prejudiced while eating a bowl of raisin bran.

"You know... is Jane really so sick that Elizabeth has to walk across town to make sure she's healthy?" April asked.

Luke stared blankly, "What? Who's sick?"

"Dad, the book!" she waved Pride and Prejudiced in his face.

"Oh, right, yeah that was like hundreds of years ago, right? People died of coughing then. The life expectancy was like ten years old." Luke brought out a plate of burgers.

"I ordered an omelette! Geez Luke, what's with you today?" Miss Patty felt Luke's head, "Do you have a fever or something? Who wants burgers for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry Patty! Ceaser, you want some burgers?" Luke called.  
Kirk looked up, "I'll take 'em. I'm drowning my lady troubles in calories."

"What lady troubles? You're gettin' married? No, you know what. Here's the burgers, forget I asked. They're on me." Luke rushed off to avoid Kirk's explanation.

Kirk was overjoyed at the plate of five burgers.

Miss Patty looked at Kirk quizzically, "Do you know why everyone's running around here like the Russians are coming?"

Kirk stage whispered, "I heard Luke's in trouble with the little lady's mother because she was supposed to go back home today and she's still here."

April glared at Kirk, "Little LADY!?"

Kirk gulped and began devouring his burger and Miss Patty looked shocked. It was at that moment that the door to Luke's came banging open.

"MOM!" April ran and gave her mother a giant hug. Anna Nardini's harsh expression didn't soften, but she did put her suitcase down and hug her daughter back.

"I know you're super, outrageously infuriated, but I missed you so much!" April clung to her mother.

Anna's expression softened just slightly until she noticed Luke's stare from across the room and a full glower returned.

"I missed you too sweetie. Luke, can I speak to you upstairs?" Anna's voice was struggling to stay calm.

"Mom, can I talk to you upstairs first? Please?" April begged.

Anna considered her daughter's request and sighed, "Okay, fine. Fine." She turned towards Luke, "I'll deal with you later."

Every eye in the diner was on April and Anna as they headed up to Luke's apartment. Luke looked like he wanted to fade into the wall.

CAMPAIGN TRAIL:

Rory had slept most of the next two days. With help from James, she had managed to let the Huffington Post know that she was out of commision and put a small disclaimer on her blog, but other than that she hadn't seen much of James. Everything else was a blur of Lauren discussing Rory getting a sports lawyer, Camila keeping her fed and medicated, Darrien begging her forgiveness and blabbering about some impending meeting with the Davids, and Steve and Moxi taking pictures of her and putting them on the private blog. She also got Camila to call her mom and let her know that she was simply sleeping the initial pain off. Her cell remained off otherwise and her hotel room was still on don't disturb.

Rory realized that meant that Logan couldn't get through to her, but she just couldn't right now. In her drugged up state, she wanted nothing more than to take him back, quit her job, and move to California with him. She could not be trusted to speak to him. He wasn't taking the radio silence very well. He had gifted her with a dozen giant down pillows that were incredibly soft and beautifully colored in purples and blues. When her phone remained off another day, she found herself gifted with an incredible plush robe and a giant basket of the most amazing chocolates she had ever tasted. She knew she shouldn't, but she was taking complete advantage of the amazing gifts from Logan. She hadn't seen much of anyone this afternoon because the Senator was going to speak at two nearby events. All of them would be covering it for the various news outlets. Rory thought they might also be avoiding her because she was starting to smell. She wasn't quite comfortable enough with her colleagues to have them help her bathe, but Camila insisted they rap her arm in plastic tonight and make some sort of go at it.

Feeling a little better, she made the dangerous decision to turn her phone on. It immediately began ringing and she saw Jess's name pop up. Unbelievable. She hesitated, but decided to answer.

R- "Hi?"

J- "Hi, Rory. You doing okay?"

R- "Yes. Sorry, I'm sure you tried to call a bunch of times. I had my phone off. I was kind of drugged up."

J- "Oh...uh..."

R- "This is...your first time calling, isn't it?"

He laughed.

J- "Yes? I rarely go on facebook, so I actually just saw the picture."

Of course. Rory wanted to crawl under her hotel bed. How arrogant was she to think that he would have been desperately trying to call her. He wasn't Logan.

J- "Rory, it's okay! You know what, had I seen it earlier, you would have gotten at least two missed calls from me and an email."

R- "Oh god! Email! I haven't checked my email since it happened. Oh god... I'm going to be so behind."

J- "So, did this really happen playing basketball?"

He couldn't help but laugh.

R- "Why does everyone find that so funny! Yes, yes it did. And it hurt and it sucks and it is not funny!"

J- "Sorry! I just can't picture it. At all. It looks bad though, is it bad?"

R- "Well... Three fractured fingers. And it's the same arm that I hurt when...well..."

J- "When we were in high school and you were tutoring me and totally took advantage of my vulnerable state and I valiantly tried not to hit that animal that had run into the road?'

R- "I did not take advantage of you!"

J- "I was your pupil! I didn't stand a chance against those baby blues of yours."

There was silence. Rory wanted to quit her job and run away with Jess and help run the indie bookstore. What was wrong with her? She had suddenly turned into a Victorian damsel in distress.

J- "Rory?"

R- "Sorry! I'm not taking as much perco-whatever you call it, but I'm still a little loopy."

J- "I'm sorry you hurt your arm again. I'm sure that will be your last time playing basketball?"

R- "Yes. Without a doubt. I want no more balls thrown at me. And that is not a dirty joke."

Jess laughed.

J- "Has your sense of humor gotten cruder with age?"

R- "The campaign trail roughs you up. You have no idea what kind of dirty jokes I've learned!"

J- "Wow. Maybe, if the trail brings you my way we can meet up for coffee and you can tell me all about it."

Rory realized they were definitely flirting. She searched for a distraction.

R- "Your book!"

J- "Yes?"

R- "The one you sent me! I haven't read it!"

Jess laughed.

J- "I figured not, since you got injured and I only sent it a few days ago."

R- "But, I am excited to read it! I loved your first book. I leave good reviews on amazon all the time. I was so excited when they printed more and everything."

J- "It is exciting! And thank you! I saw reviews from Lorelailai, Lorelai2, Lorelai33, Jessrocks25, RoryGoryPory, and my favorite Rorywritesbetterthanyoubutno tjess. I kind of thought they might be you?"

R- "I am not Jessrocks25."

J- "No? I have more than just you as a secret admirer?"

Rory couldn't believe it, but she blushed. Thank god, Jess couldn't see that.

R- "I'm sure you have dozens of ladies at your beckon call now that you are a fancy author."

J- "Nope. Just been focused on writing. I've been single for... man...a couple years. It's actually been really good for me. YOU should try it sometime."

Rory hated that she was relieved that there weren't dozens of ladies, but he was right. It probably would be good for her to be single. Just then Lorelai's call began buzzing in.

R- "Hey Jess, it's my mom. I should really answer. I haven't talked to her since the day I got hurt."

J- "Tell her I say hello! And Rory?"

R- "Yes?"

J- "It's good to hear your voice."

Rory's heart fluttered, "Yours too. Bye."

She switched over to her lovable mother.

R- "MOM!"

L- "Awe, kid! I've been worried!"

R- "I know, I'm sorry! I really really had to just take the pills and sleep, but the pain has gotten way less. It's just really like uncomfortable... and I smell horrible."

L- "Sweetie, you need to wrap your arm in plastic and take a one armed shower! Have Camila open the shampoo and have a towel handy and just show her the Gilmore goods."

R- "Ugh, I know. I was avoiding it and secretly hoping you would materialize and make me smell like roses."

L- "I can be on the next flight and I can buy rose scented soap."

R- "No, no. I know you have to get everything together before the big trip to London!"

L- "God, Sookie and I are excited, but I feel bad going out of the country when you are hurt."

R- "No please, take a million pictures so I can live vicariously through you."

L- "Oh, I will! I saw your disclaimer on your blog. It sounded kind of formal."

R- "Well, I told James what to say, but he said I sounded like a drugged up lunatic...so he wrote the statement."

L- "Got it! So James has been taking care of you?"

R- "I wish. Mostly, Camila. James has been really busy at events and he's way better at names, so I think Senator Obama has stuck Camila with me. She checks in like every 4 hours. And everybody else has stopped in."

L- "It sounds like you're really making some good friends out there."

R- "Ya know? I am! I didn't know how it would be, but we're starting to become a little campaign family. Darrien's freaking out about getting fired, but I'm not sure for what. I'll have to get the dirt now that I am lucid."

L- "You're funny on percocet!"

R- "So, I've talked to Logan and Jess since last we spoke."

L- "Rory! Moxi was right about the fish on the line. Isn't there some goober in Ohio you can talk to about your relationship problems."

R- "I should check and see if goobers exist in Ohio. They sound really tasty right now and I'm all out of chocolates."

L- "All out of chocolates? By the way, Sookie and I sent out a care package that should get to you today or tomorrow. It is full of very strange things as Michel and Kirk and Babette and Miss Patty and Lane added to it."

R- "Oh, boy."

L- "Who got you chocolates?"

Rory sighed.

R- "Logan."

L- "Man, this guy. He just cannot move on."

R- "He told me he loved me again, in that gruff, emotional voice, and it's like my heart just broke into a million pieces. There is a part of me that just loves him so freaking much."

L- "There are some people that we always love on some level, but that doesn't mean they are the person we should be with."

R- "He got me a fancy robe and a million comfy pillows and a giant basket of the best chocolate I've ever had."

L- "Huh...you know maybe I'm wrong about Logan. Take him back."

R- "Mom!"

L- "What, right now I'd be pretty happy with that gift combo. How was talking to Jess?"

R- "He's...Jess."

L- "Oh god... You are a hot mess!"

R- "This is going to sound...gross...maybe...but have you ever regretted- No, you know what, never mind. It's the half of percocets talking here."

L- "Spit it out. There's nothing that will shock me."

R- "I kind of regret not ever sleeping with Jess."

L- "Never mind. I lied. Stop making mommy's ears bleed."

R- "Sorry, I don't know how else to put it."

L- "James. James. James. James. James."

R- "Jess thinks I need to be single."

L- "That actually doesn't sound like bad advice."

R- "Jess says hi, by the way."

L- "Tell him to keep it in his pants."

R- "I'm not telling him that!"

L- "Fine! You keep it in your pants! Cause you've got a million guys throwing themselves at you right now. Next thing, you're gonna tell me Dean called."

R- "I hope not! I haven't checked my sixteen hundred missed calls yet."

L- "Well, we can hope. I heard him and Lindsey were working things out."

R- "Yeah, I heard that too."

There was a knock at the door.

R- "Mom, I gotta go. I think Camila's back."

L- "Call me later! Bye bye!"

Camila banged the door open. Rory had given her a key so she wouldn't have to get up and let her in amidst her drugged up sleep.

"Hit me with your gross smell! Go on and hit me with your gross smell!" Camila sang in her best Pat Benatar impersonation.

Rory glared, "That is not how the song goes!"

Camila looked solemn, "I say this as a friend. You are disgusting."

Rory sighed, "Fine. Let's get me showered. But, I SWEAR to god, if you take pictures of this I will have you murdered by one of my many gentleman callers."

Camila rolled her eyes, "First, you'd have to actually settle on which gentleman caller you like best. That means, I have at least 10 years to live!"

THE JUDGE:

"I commend both of you on coming to an agreement without having to bring in your lawyers. I admit, this is rare when it comes to custody decisions."

Luke glanced at Anna nervously. He knew that she was still not wild about April staying in Connecticut, but he also knew that April made an incredibly strong case. Maybe, April would end up a lawyer instead of a scientist. Was there such thing as a lawyer who only dealt with scientific cases?

"Luke?"

Anna was staring at him. So was the judge.

"I'm sorry. I- I think I'm still in shock that this is real and we came to an agreement. I just want you to know, Anna, I am so grateful." Luke held back tears.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for April. It's...what she wants." Now Anna was holding back tears.

The judge gave them a moment to compose themselves before continuing, "Luke will have primary custody of April until Ms. Nardini makes arrangements to move back to Connecticut in the future. In which case, per this agreement you will share joint custody at that time. April will visit Ms. Nardini one weekend a month, and Ms. Nardini will fly to Connecticut one weekend a month. April will spend spring break and a month of the summer with her mother."

Luke interrupted, "I want you to know that I will be completely flexible. I mean, you are welcome to visit April in Connecticut whenever you want and as much as you want."

Anna sucked in her breath. She stared at this man who was giving her permission to see her daughter more and she wanted to kill him. At the same time, all he wanted to do was be a father. It softened her ever so slightly.

"That is a personal discussion. I have both of your signatures. I hope I don't have to see you two again." The judge stood up and shook their hands. Anna and Luke walked out of the room and both stood in the hall.

"Anna...do...do you want to get some coffee and sit...and talk...just us. Hammer out some details. I...I don't want you to hate me...I..." Luke stammered.

Anna broke down in tears, "I don't hate you. I... I thought you weren't ready to be a dad all those years ago. And I was wrong. April wanting to stay with you over living with me...it breaks my heart. But, it's what I deserve. I kept her from you...and now I've lost her."

Luke gasped, "You haven't'! She adores you. And I meant what I said in there. This custody thing...to me we both have primary custody. I wish you could move back tomorrow and she could have both of us in the same state."

Anna pulled herself together, "I...I can't do coffee with you right now. I need... I think I'm going to go on a walk. I'll meet up with you and April later for dinner. Okay?"

Luke sighed, "Okay." He patted her arm awkwardly, "I want us to be friends."

Anna managed a small smile, "I'd like that too." With that she looked down and left the courthouse.

Luke felt bad for Anna, but he was overjoyed that April was staying. It's what April wanted. He was what April wanted. Things felt like they were starting to fall into place.

THE DAVIDS:

Darrien gulped as he looked up at the full height of Intern James.

James gave Darrien a grimace, "Mr. Axelrod and Mr. Plouffe will see you now." James didn't often show emotion and kept things very professional, so when he gave Darrien a sympathetic pat on the back...it didn't make Darrien feel any better.

Darrien gave James a desperate look, "Any advice?"

James opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He was considering Darrien's plea. Finally, James spoke, "Say something about how watching men with such integrity has made you realize you need to change. That you took for granted being a part of history. Make sure you apologize profusely, and you HAVE to seem genuine."

"Thanks, man."

James caughts his arm, "I'm serious. Be genuine."

Darrien felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He had wanted nothing more than to be in politics and to push the limits. Now, he had clearly pushed the limits too far. He tried to calm down as he opened the door to the Davids hotel room, but there was no use.

David Axelrod immediately stood up, "Have a seat Darrien." David Plouffe hadn't even looked up from his computer.

Darrien headed to the chair that faced the table the Davids were both sitting behind, "I just wanted to say-"

David Axelrod was having none of it, "Sit down and shut up."

Darrien sat and felt like he might throw up.

Axelrod continued, "You're a flirt, a nuisance, immature, petulant, a bully, full of yourself, and you get joy from watching other people's embarrassment. If that's not damaging to the Senator's calm, frankly, I don't know what is."

Darrien stared wide eyed. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, but he sure couldn't think of a rebuttal. He glanced towards David Plouffe, but got no look of encouragement. Apparently, whatever was on the computer was far more important than firing Darrien.

Axelrod continued, "Senator Obama wanted you fired the night Writer Gilmore got injured, but I couldn't FIND you to get it done!"

Darrien couldn't believe how right Moxi had been. Had he hung around that night, he would already be back in a shitty apartment in Los Angeles.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

David Plouffe looked up at just that moment and with the glower of both Davids upon him, Darrien surprised even himself and burst into tears.

The Davids were shocked. Axelrod looked alarmed, "Are you crying?"

Darrien began to blubber, "I'm sorry...I... I was taking this opportunity for granted...to be a part of history...and I apologize...and you guy's have so much integrity and I need to- I have to change and I'm sorry. I apologized to Rory and everything you said is true and I'm sorry. I really- re-regret my behavior...I'm an idiot. I'm just- I'm an idiot."

Axelrod laughed, 'No arguments there." This did not make Darrien feel better.

David Plouffe handed him a tissue and finally spoke, "I have to admit. We were dead set on throwing you off the campaign trail unless you seemed genuinely sorry. The Senator will be moved that you cried."  
With that David Plouffe left the room. Darrien wasn't sure if he was allowed to move.

Axelrod smiled at him, "You're free to go. Can't wait to tell the Interns that you boohooed like a five year old." Axelrod followed Plouffe out the door and Darrien was left in his seat with a mixture of relief and horror.

LUKE'S:

A glitter covered banner hung across Luke's Diner. "APRIL'S HOME!" Lane had managed to rope the guys from the band to play all of April's favorite songs. It ended up a mix of 90s rock, 80s pop, and a few Regina Spektor songs. Practically the whole town was there. April had made quite a few new friends this summer and her friends from her old school had made the trip over. Anna sat sadly at a table with Babette and Miss Patty. She watched April beam with joy and hop around the room talking to everyone there.

She had lost her. April had always been just hers for so long and that was over.

"You know, she'll have the whole town looking out for her sugar." Babette attempted to comfort Anna.

Anna tried to smile, "I really appreciate that."

Miss Patty rolled her eyes knowingly, "No you don't. You want to throttle us all."

Anna laughed, "I do. I want to throttle you all! But, mostly I want to throttle myself." She watched as April threw her arms around Luke's neck and her eyes filled with tears. April's happiness was all that mattered and she'd really never seen her daughter this happy.

April bounded over to her mother and grabbed her hand, "Come on! You HAVE to dance to the Red Hot Chili Peppers! They are our favorite!"

Luke watched as Anna and April started dancing goofily, but his eye caught something beautiful. In stepped Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai caught his glance and she gave him the biggest smile. April ran to Lorelai and grabbed her hand, "Come and dance with us!" Lorelai didn't have time to protest as even Anna welcomed her into the fold.

Luke's heart skipped a beat. He had April. Lorelai seemed...open to spending time together again. Was the family of his fantasies finally in reach? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but for the first time since Lorelai came back from France with Christopher...he felt hopeful.

"Women." Kirk groaned. Luke jumped. He hadn't even seen Kirk creep up on him. "You had trouble being engaged too if I remember correctly. Only... you had that other guy in the picture...for me...it's TWO women! I never thought I'd have two women into me."  
Luke was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Mildred." Kirk sauntered off strangely. Luke was thankful not to have to hear anymore about whoever Mildred was. He hadn't seen Lorelai walk towards him.

"I'm so happy for you, and Anna...she seems like she's getting used to the idea. This is...wow...this is so great Luke." Lorelai squeezed his hand and stared lovingly at him.

He smiled at her and without thinking pushed a strand of wayward curls out of her face. She looked searchingly in his eyes and he gently held her face in his hand.

"Dad! Look! Sookie got me a puppy!"

The moment broke and Luke and Lorelai both looked shocked in April's direction. Sure enough, April was holding a golden retriever puppy and Sookie gave them a guilty look. Luke stormed over, "SOOKIE!"

Sookie blabbered, "I'm sorry...he was just so...and I just felt it was right, and he just seemed like he was supposed to be your dog."

April gave the dog thousands of kisses, "Can we keep him?"

Luke looked back at Lorelai with outrage and she laughed. Anna grinned at Luke, "I think you have to let her keep him."

"Come on Luke!" insisted Miss Patty.

"If it makes you feel any better I brought home another one for us and Jackson is furious!" Sookie explained

Luke glanced from April's expectant face to an encouraging Lorelai and Anna, "Well, what should we name him?"

April began jumping up and down, "I have to get to know him first!"

Lane and the boys started a rousing rendition of "Who Let the Dogs Out" that caused the entire room to either dance or try to pet the puppy.

"A dog, huh!?" Lorelai smiled at Luke, "I think someone has their dad wrapped around their little finger."

Luke laughed, "Oh yeah, it's bad. I'd buy her a whole zoo."

"You were always meant to be a dad. You were always so good to Rory." Lorelai smiled wistfully.

Luke got lost in those blue eyes, "You know I'd still do anything for Rory. And for..." Luke looked down at his shoes.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand, "I know." Their hands lingered as they watched April show off her puppy with all the people of the town they loved around them.

Lorelai smiled to herself. She knew she was ready. Luke was ready. They were ready.

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER:

"I couldn't get ahold of Rory all week. You're sure she's going to be on the computer!" Emily was scandalized that Lorelai had spoken to Rory and she hadn't.

"Mom, I only caught her for like a minute a couple days ago. She slept all day Monday and Tuesday. She texted me that the doctor's appointment didn't tell her anything new yesterday. That's it!"

Lorelai tried to calm her down. She wanted to yell at Rory for not thinking to call her grandparents, but she couldn't blame her. Emily was like an interrogator when anyone was sick or injured.

Emily sighed and took her seat at the table. She put her head into her hands.

"Mom. She's going to be okay. You know that, right?" Lorelai was getting concerned.

Emily looked up at her, "I know she's GOING to be okay. But right now, I'd imagine she's in a lot of pain."

Richard entered the room, "Oh Emily, you know she has a prescription for pain medicine. She's going to be fine. Lorelai, don't upset your mother."

Lorelai gaped, "I- I didn't!"

"We're getting older and don't have the patience we once had." Richard insisted.

"What patience you once had?" Lorelai was dumbfounded.

The computer made a buzzing sound.

"It's her! It's Rory! Make it work! Lorelai, make the computer show Rory!"  
Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at her brilliant mother's shaky grasp on technology. She answered the Skype call and Lorelai and Richard both sat on the same side of the table ready to eat dinner and talk to Rory like she was there.

"Hey gramma! Grampa! Sorry I haven't gotten to call everyone this week. I've mostly been sleeping and attempting to write an article with this weird voice device and one hand." Rory hoped they weren't angry.

"Of course, we understand completely. We were just worried." Emily smiled as if she wasn't furious. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Senator Obama gave me permission to break the story...you know about me breaking my fingers. That's funny. Break the story about breaking fingers" Rory laughed.

"Are you still on percocet?" Lorelai asked.

"Just half of one at a time now!" Rory explained.

"Suuuuure. Mommy's little drug addict."

Richard looked aghast, "What a terrible joke, Lorelai!"

"Should we still plan on meeting you in D.C. next week?" Emily asked, hesitant.

"Yes! Other than the article about Senator Obama passing me the ill fated ball that broke my fingers, I'm not writing another article till next week. I'm going to take it easy this weekend. The doctor copied everything for me to take to a new doctor. I still have to wear this thing for another five weeks. Then he's sure I'll have to do physical therapy." Rory explained.

Emily looked horrified. Richard cleared his throat, "We are looking forward to seeing what life on the campaign is like!"

Rory wrinkled her nose and hesitated, "You...you're not going to tell anyone you're republican...are you?"

Emily laughed, "We weren't born yesterday! I'll have you know, that we both voted for Clinton the first time he ran."

Lorelai and Rory were both shocked.

"Don't look at us like that! We don't vote strictly party line." Richard scolded.

"This is news to me. You both just got like 10% closer to being cool." Lorelai joked.

Richard and Emily both rolled their eyes.

"Are you ready to leave for England?" Rory asked her mother.

"We leave Sunday! Sookie is over the moon! Oh! I forgot to tell you. April gets to stay with Luke permanently! He got primary custody and Sookie got her a dog!" Lorelai forgot her parents were present for a second.

"That is amazing! Luke must have totally freaked over the dog! That is hilarious-"

Emily interrupted Rory, "You seem to know an awful lot about what is going on in Luke's personal life."

Lorelai blushed, "We...we had a moment." She wouldn't normally discuss these things with her parents, but she had missed her Skype with Rory to go to April's party.

Richard, Emily and Rory were all staring at Lorelai waiting for her to explain.

"He...we shared this glance from across the room and...then he pushed my hair out of my face and kind of clasped my face and...we talked about what a great dad he is and-" She was too embarrassed to continue.

"AND?" shouted Rory, Emily, and Richard.

Lorelai looked sheepish, "Well...he said he'd still do anything for Rory and implied that he'd do anything for me too. And I just knew."

Richard was confused, "Knew what? What did you know?"

Emily looked concerned, "Did you talk to your psychotherapist about this?"

Rory laughed. Lorelai rolled her eyes, "She is NOT a psychotherapist, she's a counselor! And she's out of town this week, so I haven't talked to her."

Rory encouraged her mother, "Just tell him mom. Tell him you're ready."

Richard was still confused, "Ready for what?"

Emily smiled a knowing smile, "Everything. She's finally ready for it. For everything."

It was Richard's turn to roll his eyes at the the three difficult women in the room.

"I'm definitely not ready for everything yet." stated the youngest difficult woman through the computer.

Lorelai searched her daughters eyes, "Did he send more stuff?"

Emily looked up sharply, "Who is he? Who sent her stuff? What stuff?"

Rory glared at her mother, "MOM!"

Lorelai looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"What!? We're talking openly about Luke. Let us in on the gossip!" Emily was desperate.

Richard scoffed, "I don't need to be in on the gossip."

Emily glared, "Quiet, Richard!"

Rory took pity on her grandmother, "Logan sent some gifts. Pillows, candy, a fancy robe."

Emily couldn't help her excitement, "Well, of course he has! He's a gentleman and he loves you!"

"Mom! Don't push her!" Lorelai faught.

"I am NOT pushing her! It's the truth."

"Well, he's not the only guy being a gentleman. James got her the device for writing articles without her hands." Lorelai pointed out.

Emily was aghast, "James? One of the interns? That's very kind. Do you like him?"

Rory hesitated, "I...I do like him. A lot. But with Logan calling and the conversation I had with Jess...I just feel-"

Emily was shocked, "JESS!? What do you MEAN, JESS? Next you'll tell me you talked to Dean!"

Lorelai laughed, "That's what I said."

Richard looked scandalized, "That is far too many men on your mind."

"I know! Too many choices. I feel like if I can't decide it means I should choose no one." Rory explained.

"Or ALL of them!" joked Lorelai.

"LORELAI!" scolded Richard.

"Oh Richard, it was a joke." stated Emily.

Lorelai was surprised, "Thanks for the defense, Mom!"

There was a knock.

Emily looked up, "Is someone here? Beatrice, get the door!"

"No gramma, I think it's on my end. I'll be right back." Rory struggled out of bed and out of sight of the computer. She struggled to open the lock with one hand and managed the door. She looked up into the terrified eyes of one Logan Huntzberger.

"Don't be mad." Logan begged.

"Logan!" Rory was astonished.

"I had to see you."

Rory just stared with her mouth hanging open.

"I...can I come in?"

Rory opened the door enough for him to enter. She forgot her entire family was still on the Skype call. Back at the Gilmore's everyone was holding their breath and staring at each other in shock. They couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear every word.

"Just, don't be mad Ace. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take not being able to talk to you face to face. These past few months...we had still talked on the phone everyday. I knew we weren't together, but we...at least we were still friends. Then...then you stopped answering. I... If you've moved on...if you can honestly say you don't love me anymore. I'll go. But, I love you Rory. I love you every minute of every day. I wish...I wish that you and I met when I wasn't still such an arrogant idiot. I wish we met once I had realized how hard it is to find someone special. I know now. I'm not that same idiot anymore. I'm living off my own money right now. I'm working hard. I'm not out drinking and doing ridiculous things. I'm a grown up now. I promise you. I haven't even looked at another girl since... The biggest mistake I ever made was giving you an ultimatum. You deserve so much more than me. I know that and I know you know that. Your mom has always known that. I was a pampered, privelaged, ass hole. Rory, I am not that guy anymore. I love you and I'm here. And you can set all the terms of what we are and when you want it to be more. We can just be friends for a while or we can get married tomorrow. Whatever you want, whenever you want. If-if you want my pompous ass...it's yours."

His voice had gotten husky and he was on the verge of tears, "I just...I just want to be yours."

Rory was trying not to cry herself. She walked over to the bed and shut her computer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

CHAPTER: The Aftermath

(This takes place the second Rory shuts the computer. Sorry for the wait!)

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

"NOOO!" Lorelai screamed.

"Why'd the screen go away! What happened?" shouted Emily.

"She shut the computer!" Lorelai couldn't believe what she had just heard.

They all sat in silence for a moment.

"That was some speech he just gave," Lorelai finally spoke up.

Emily had tears in her eyes, "I just don't understand. I don't understand why we aren't planning a wedding right now."

"Mom, she's young! She's on the road. She's not ready." Lorelai was adamant.

Emily huffed, "Is that what you're putting in her ear? You want her to be alone in her forties, like you?"

Lorelai looked like she'd been slapped, and to her surprise, Richard spoke up.

"Emily, that is a horrible thing to say. Lorelai has a happy life and an amazing daughter."

Lorelai was in shock. To have both her parents defend her in the same evening was incredible and improbable.

Emily pouted, "I apologize, Lorelai. I do. I just want Rory to be happy."

Lorelai sighed, "Me too. And...I think it's time for me to accept that it really might be with Logan. He...god...he really, really loves her."

They were all shell shocked to have witnessed such an intimate conversation. It was the quietest the Gilmore's had ever been around each other. Moments of silent were not a frequent occurrence.

"What do you think she's saying? What do you think they're doing?" Emily asked.

"I don't think we want to discuss what they might be DOING." Lorelai proclaimed.

Richard was aghast, "Lorelai!"

"Well, after that speech wouldn't any girl probably, I mean, there's at least gotta be some kissing." Lorelai realized how awkward the three of them having this conversation truly was.

"She has a point, Richard," realized Emily, "Oh, I just wish we could know what was happening!"

"This is torture." Lorelai got up and started pacing nervously, "Okay, let's all say what we think Rory would say after she shut the computer!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "This is absurd. We can't possibly know what she said."

Emily looked excited, "No, this is a good idea. Between the three of us we might really be able to get a handle on what we missed. Lorelai you go first."

"Okay, what was the last thing Logan said?" Lorelai sat down and thought hard.

"It was something like, we can be friends or we can married tomorrow, whatever you want." Richard said.

"Yes! And that if she want's his pompous ass it's hers!" Emily added.

"Right, right. And then there's the most heartbreaking part." Lorelai mused.

"Yes, the part where he said he just wants to be hers. It was significantly touching." said Richard.

There was another sad moment of silence.

Emily broke into their thoughts, "Okay, Lorelai. You say what you think Rory said after that.

Lorelai thought about Logan's words and where Rory was at emotionally. It was difficult to decipher. She knew how hard it would be if anyone said something like that to her. Poured their heart out like that. It was hard to imagine how Rory would respond.

"Come on, Lorelai!" demanded Emily.

"Okay, okay!" Lorelai shook out her nerves and stood up, "Logan, I appreciate everything you said and I am glad you came here. I really am. I just feel horrible, because I can't make you any promises. I can't make a decision."

Emily looked nonplussed, "That's it!?"

"It's harder than it looks! Why don't you try." fumed Lorelai.

"Fine!" Emily stood up and Lorelai sat in anticipation. Emily brushed off her skirt and imagined herself as a twenty two year old with her life spread before her. "You know I've always loved you. I never wanted us to end the way we did, but I find myself pulled in too many directions right now. I can't ask you to wait for me, but I can't honestly say that this will never work."

Richard and Lorelai looked pensive as they took in Emily's rendition of Rory's potential response.

"That was good mom. I feel like it was too formal, like mine was, but good." Lorelai confirmed.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Thank you, Lorelai." Both women looked towards Richard.

"Are you seriously going to have me pretend to be Rory?" he looked scandalized.

"Dad, just say what you would say if someone said those things to you."

Richard sighed. He knew that if both Emily and Lorelai wanted him to do something, he might as well just get it over with.

"Fine. I will appease the both of you." Richard cleared his throat and began, "I never thought anyone would ever say such things to me. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. I want us to have the happy ending that you desire. We're just not there yet. There's trust that needs to be rebuilt and we both have some growing up to do."

Lorelai grabbed her mother's hand and they both looked lovingly at Richard, "Dad, that was perfect!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "You two are ridiculous!"

No one was sure what had really transpired after they were unceremoniously cut out of Rory's hotel room, but the three had never shared a more meaningful evening together.

THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory shut her computer and turned back towards Logan. The tears that had filled her eyes ran freely down her face. Logan rushed towards her and pulled Rory into his arms. He was careful of her injury, but held her tightly all the same. They both cried tears of confusion. How could something feel so right...and not be right for them? Rory felt her hand around his neck as he softly kissed her hair. Rory had a single fleeting thought of the torture her family was going through now that she shut the computer.

Logan leaned back and held her face in his hands, "Rory. Rory. You love me don't you? You still love me?"

Rory nodded her head yes, but couldn't manage to speak.

Logan visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief as he kissed her. It took Rory's breath away and she kissed him back. There wasn't room in her brain to properly think any of this through. She could only do what felt right in this moment. And so she kissed Logan back, and he kissed her like he still had a small fear that this could be the last time.

Much to his surprise, Logan broke off the kiss and stared into her eyes, "Rory...you- you haven't said anything. I- I said a lot of stuff and you..."

Rory looked down. He had said a lot of things. Beautiful things. Beautiful things deserve poetic responses. Rory couldn't think of any poetic responses.

Logan grew uneasy from her silence, "But, you love me. You do. You nodded yes." He was trying to convince himself, "Rory? You nodded yes, right?"

Rory raised her gaze and looked right into his loving eyes, "I do love you, Logan," she whispered.

Logan was apprehensive. That proclamation sounded like it came with a set of reservations. He looked down at the floor and turned away and covered his face with his hands. "What is it, Rory?" He was scared to look back at her and find out.

Rory was afraid to speak. She wasn't ready for a big decision. She felt the same way when he had proposed. Shell shocked. That can't be how you are supposed to feel when someone says they want to be with you forever.

Logan turned back towards her, "We don't have to be serious. We don't...I can call you less. I don't have to call you at all...we could...Rory." He moved towards her again, "Can you see yourself marrying me someday?" He held his breath.

Rory returned his gaze and she instantly saw herself in a gorgeous gown walking towards him. Logan with a devilish grin and looking incredible in his tux. She smiled at Logan and looked down embarrassed. When she caught his glance again he was smiling back at her.

"I can see it." Rory said simply.

Logan grinned, "So you love me and you can see yourself marrying me someday...so what's the problem, Rory?"

It was Rory's turn to pull away. She paced towards the door of the hotel room. This was the part that confused her. It confused her when he proposed and it had baffled her every day since. She loved him, she could see herself marrying him, so what was the problem?

"I...look it's not you. You're handsome and brilliant and daring and wonderful... it's just..."

Logan laughed, "Ace...is this the part where you tell me I'm boyfriend material, but you're just not girlfriend material? My, how the tables have turned."

Rory managed a small laugh, "I guess it is. It's not that I don't want to be with you. I just can't. I need to be on this campaign. I need to focus on my career and grad school and I feel like I can't be anyone's girlfriend right now."

Logan's smile disappeared, "Anyone's? Are there other offers on the table?"

Rory opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Of course there is, you're a Gilmore. There's probably a guy throwing themselves your way at every turn."

Rory got defensive, "And I'm sure as a Huntzberger, no girls are interested? Hmm?"

Logan licked his lips and turned a little red, "So, shouldn't two hot commodities be together?"

Rory laughed and sat on the bed. Her hand was aching and she shifted uncomfortably. Logan sat beside her looking worried, "It looks like it hurts."

Rory nodded her head, "Ugh, I think I need a half a pain pill. I think Camilla got James to cut them all in half. They're on the table." Rory sucked in her breath. She hadn't meant to bring up James.

Logan rose to get them, "James and Camilla seem very helpful."

Rory spoke tentatively, "Yes, we're like a little campaign family."

Logan placed the pill in Rory's good hand and gave her the glass of water from her bed side table.

"Now, these things make me loopy, so don't take advantage!" Rory half joked.

Logan looked as angelic as possible, "I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you, Ace! Okay, well I'll dream about it, but I will do my best not to act upon it."

"Promise?" asked Rory as she lay herself back in the pillows.

Logan laid down beside her and they stared into each other's eyes. He finally responded with the softest of kisses. Rory's heart stopped in anticipation and she leaned over and kissed him back. It was amazing how intimate kissing felt to them both, as they had both been without for so long. Their kissing grew more intense and Logan's hands began to wander. Rory broke off the kiss and put her hand on Logan's face.

"Logan, I can't. We can't."

"I know." Logan helped Rory sit up. To her surprise, he began to move the covers.

"Here, come to this side. It's where all your medicine and everything is setup." Logan helped Rory get into the bed and under the covers. He kissed her on the forehead and made way to the couch that was to the left of the bed under the window.

Rory's heart ached, "There's pillows in the closet...in the closet by the door, and an extra blanket."

Logan smiled a sad smile, "Thanks."

Rory watched as he set his pillow down and began to undress. He got down to his boxers and undershirt and saw her watching.

"I see how it is. You cut me off and then enjoy the show." he smiled.

Rory was embarrassed, "Sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, Ace. If I can't win you over with my charm, THIS is all I've got left." he gestured towards his manly prowess.

Rory laughed, "Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, Rory."


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Pains & Growing Close

Chapter 6: Growing Pains and Growing Closer

STARS HOLLOW:

"Zack!" Lane looked at her lump of a husband who could soundly sleep through the wailing of not one, but two baby boys. She rocked Steve in her arms while bouncing Kwan in his bouncy seat with her foot.

How had this become her life? She was supposed to be on the road living out her rock star dreams. Now she was forever a waitress at Luke's and every other spare moment was spent with these crying, snotting, pooping, little nightmares.

"Zack! Wake up!"

"What's wrong, babe?" muffled Zack.

That was it. Lane promptly put Steve in the swing and set it on high. She physically shook her husband.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong? Are you serious? It is 3 o'clock in the fucking morning and I haven't slept in days and these babies will not sleep. And you want to know what is wrong? You just sleep through all of this and it's just all on me! We have no money. We have no way out of this apartment. Our lives are a living hell! Brian moved out because he can't stand how much we fight, but yes, what IS wrong, babe!?" Lane gave Zack a scathing look and promptly burst into tears.

Zack never knew what to do when Lane flipped out. Zack never knew what to do when both the babies were crying. Sometimes he just wanted to disappear. He loved Lane and he loved the boys, but what was that thing they said about love not always being enough? He'd never been the deepest thinker, but his thoughts had grown darker over the last few months.

He made himself get out of bed and decided to comfort Lane first. If he could calm her down, then together they could conquer the babies.

"Babe, this is the hardest few months. This is the sleep deprived part. Once, they are like three, or whatever, they get easy. I promise." Zack feebly attempted to make the twins seem like they could possibly get easier.

Lane rolled her eyes, but softened at her husband's attempt to calm her. He rubbed her back and kissed her neck. It almost made her forget the crying babies. Almost.

"I don't know what to do, babe. I feel like I can't do this anymore. I just...I...I wish..." Lane trailed off.

Zack sighed, "Don't go there. It doesn't help, like, anything. And it just makes you feel all bad and just don't."

"You're right." Lane hated herself. Ever since Sookie had a miscarriage, Lane had been wishing it had happened to her. Sookie had been devastated when it happened. She had forced Jackson to have a vasectomy and never expected after two healthy babies that it could happen. Lane had felt nothing but guilt. How could she wish that her babies were gone?

Zack put on some 311 and did a super hero pose, "Tag team, babe! I've got Steve, you grab Kwan! Amber is the color of their energy, babe! Let's get these little turds to sleep!"

Lane managed a smile, but it was a sad smile.

LUKE'S

"Must have coffee! Must have it now!" Lorelai moaned.

"God, you are here unbelievably early!" Luke was shocked to see Lorelai at the diner at 7 am.

"I have to pack. I don't know what to pack! I don't want to look too American. You know? All the British people will be like, "Oh, those bloody American tossers and their hideous garb." she attempted a British accent without much success.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Why do you always sound 75 years old whenever you attempt a British accent?"

"My accent is tried and true, ole chap!" Lorelai croaked.

"Here's your coffee, you lunatic."

Lorelai gave him a flirty smile, "Cheerio."

"You want cheerios?" asked Luke.

"No, I meant-"

Luke smiled, "I know what you meant."

They shared a long glance.

"So, how's April?" Lorelai asked.

"Asleep. She's going to start school here in Stars Hollow, but I had-well, I uh, had kind of a crazy thought." Luke stammered.

"And what would that be?" wondered Lorelai.

"I was thinking. You know. I have tons of savings...and I thought maybe I could see if she was interested in Chilton." Luke finished.

"Chilton! Oh Luke, that could be really great for her! It's a tough school, tough to get into too." Lorelai hadn't realized the grabbed Luke's arm during her proclamation.

He put his hand over hers and stared into her eyes. They searched each other. They had loved one another for so long. It was incredibly ridiculous that they were not yet to their happily ever after.

Luke's voice was gruff, "Lorelai...before you go. Before...you- I mean, before you leave the country. I just..." His voice trailed off and he awkwardly removed his hand from hers and began fidgeting. She feigned needing a deep sip of coffee.

"I know that the Inn will be in good hands with your food!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke sighed, "Yes, it will, and don't tell Sookie, but I'm adjusting the menu a little bit."

"I wouldn't dream of telling her!" Lorelai promised.

There was a pause. Lorelai didn't know how to get Luke to say what he seemed to want to say.

"I have GOT to go pack!" Lorelai offered to break the tension.

"Of course you do! And I'm holding you up. Ya know, come by for some burgers when you have a break from packing. Maybe, you could tell April about Chilton." Luke couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again before she left.

Lorelai smiled, "Expect me for lunch!"

Lorelai fled the scene. It was stupid for their to be awkward tension between them. She wondered how he would take it if she asked him to go to therapy with her. Maybe, they needed to start dating again first? Lorelai wasn't sure of the protocol. She desperately wanted to call Rory and see what had happened with Logan, but it was a little too early to bug her. Of course, that hadn't stopped her mother from calling her at the crack of dawn to see if she'd heard anything.

Like clockwork, her phone rang.

"Mother, I said I would call you as soon as I heard from Rory. I have NOT heard from Rory!" Lorelai was exasperated.

"Fine. I apologize. I am just frantic with worry!" Emily blurted.

"I know! But there's nothing to worry about. Rory will figure this out. Besides, you will get to SEE Rory on Monday in D.C." Lorelai reminded.

"You're right, Lorelai."

Lorelai choked on her coffee, "I'm what?"

"I said that you're right- oh Lorelai you are incorrigible!" With that Emily unceremoniously hung up the phone.

CAMPAIGN TRAIL

"I don't know. It's pretty early. She's got to get that article done, but we might need to wait until after the benefit." James was unsure of barging into Rory's hotel room. He usually waited till Camila had already gotten her up.

Camila rolled her eyes as they made it down the hotel hallway towards the elevator, "James. It's 9am. She made it so no one can CALL her hotel room and she always turns her cell off. This is how I wake her up every morning."

"Right, but you are a girl." James proclaimed.

Camila gasped as if in shock, "I AM!?"

It was James' turn to roll his eyes, "Honestly, Camila. She's most likely not ready to be seen in public."

"You've seen Rory in pajamas, James. Remember, when we had to get from Miami all the way to Michigan? We've all seen each other in pajamas." Camila was growing exasperated.

They had made it to the elevator. Camila smoothed out her black pencil skirt and checked that James' black tie was looking sharp. She was careful to make sure James didn't notice. James pressed the button to go up and eyed his feisty partner in crime. When they had first met he had been surprised at her candor and her ability to get away with being entirely unprofessional. He soon realized, this is because she could get absolutely anyone to like her and she also had managed to get two Bachelors degrees, two minors, and a masters in the same time most people got a single degree. She had graduated high school at 16. Not that Camila ever shared this information with anyone. For someone who seemed full of confidence and arrogance, she was remarkably humble. Though, James had come to realize it was a strategy of sorts. Camila only showed people specific facets of her personality. James realized he was the same way.

Camila patted his shoulder as they entered the elevator, "Look, I know you pretend to be all too cool for school. But, we all know you like Rory. Hell, the Senator knows you have a crush on Rory. Papi, you gotta hold it together. This girl has a freaking billionaire's son trying to win her back. You've went on a couple dates, but nothing's happened yet. If you want to be a contender you've gotta stand up and take charge!"

"Your motivational speeches are what keep this campaign going, Cami."

Camila glared at James, "Do not call me Cami!"

"Then don't call me Papi!" James offered.

They exited the elevator and made their way to Rory's room. Camila had a key.

"I accept your offer," she said as they entered Rory's room. They immediately stopped in their tracks as they noticed a blonde guy in a hotel robe sitting at the desk by the giant flower arrangement.

Logan looked up in surprise.

Camila muttered, "Speak of the devil," under her breath.

The two intruders couldn't see around the corner to the bed, where they presumed Rory was sleeping, but Camila scanned the room anyway.

Logan stood up and approached them, "Sorry guys, we don't need any room service."

"We aren't room service." James stated, rightfully offended.

As Logan got closer he recognized James and Camila from some of Rory's facebook pictures.

Logan laughed quietly and put on the charm, "I am so sorry! You guys look so in uniform in the black and white. I'm Logan Huntzberger." He put out his hand to shake the two shocked interns.

He continued, "You two are on the campaign trail with Rory. Nice to meet you. I recognize you from some of the pictures on her facebook. She says you guys have been like a little family. You must be Camille."

Camila gave him a stony glare, "Actually, it's Camila and this is James." She noticed Logan's eyes narrow a bit when he heard the name James. "Rory didn't mention you were coming to visit."

Logan smiled his million watt smile, "I surprised her. Thought she might need some cheering up, what with her arm and all. Her mom couldn't come because she's-"

"Going to the UK with her friend Sookie for the Inn consultation." James finished. James was never the best at holding back facts when he had them.

The men sized each other up. Logan wasn't too happy that James knew this personal information, but he was also about 5 inches shorter than James. It made it harder to feel intimidating.

Camila interrupted the tension, "Well, it is so nice to meet you. We've heard all about you. My god, that chocolate you sent was crazy good."

Camila knew how to turn on the charm too.

Logan smiled again, "I'm glad you like it. Rory deserves to be spoiled."

Camila feigned a laugh, "That's the truth! Well listen, James is here to help Rory with her article. The one breaking the story on the basketball accident. We've kinda got to get started if we're going to make it to the benefit on time."

Logan eyed James again, "No worries. I've got it covered. Rory and I worked on the Yale Daily News together. I'm sure I can help her out. She needs her rest and then you guys can make it to your benefit!"

"I appreciate the offer, but the Senator-" James started.

"Would be so happy that we can be early to the benefit. It was so nice to meet you!" Camila remarked quickly and led James out of the room. She shut the door behind them.

"Camila, the Senator needs me to look over the article with a fine tooth comb to be sure it all reads more like entertaining shenanigans from the campaign trail and not him actually being a violent basketball player." James pleaded.

"I know that. You know that. Aaaand Rory knows that. She's not going to submit the article until you see it. It's no use fighting with rich boy about it." Camila argued.

James sighed, "You're right. I...I thought they were broken up."

Camila patted his shoulder again, "They are broken up. You heard him. He surprised her. You don't need to worry yet, cause she made his ass sleep on the couch."

"She did?" James asked.

Camila rolled her eyes, "What would you all do without me. You might be able to remember everyone's name, but I am the most observant person alive. I literally got recruited to be a spy and turned it down."

James was incredulous, "Really!?"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone else, but yes, really. There were pillows and a blanket on the couch. No "p" went in her "v" last night!" Camila joked.

He hated when she was so purposefully vulgar. It's what her and Darrien had in common.

Camila laughed at James' horror, "If you're ever going to get your "p" in her "v" you've gotta loosen up!"

James refused to dignify her remark with a response.

STAR'S HOLLOW

"This is my newest job. Keeping all the streets of Star's Hollow as clean as possible. All the big cities do it." Kirk enthused.

Mildred looked at the scrawny man like he hung the moon in the sky, "You do such incredible work. Why, this town couldn't even run without you! The movie theatre. The performance art. The ice cream shop. The grocery store. The mail delivery."

"There's a lot one man can do." Kirk bragged.

Mildred giggled, "I'm trying to get more people to understand the importance of tin foil covered roofs."

"I remember you mentioning that! How would you like to be my official assistant?" Kirk asked.

Mildred beamed, "Why, I'd love to. Getting to see you everyday is like a dream come true."

"Here's the deal, Mildred. We have to keep this completely platonic and professional, as I am engaged." explained Kirk.

"Of course, Mr. Kirk! I would never want to get in between you and your lady." claimed a wide eyed Mildred.

"Thank you, Mildred."

"But, just so you know. If anything goes wrong with what's her name, I am available to you in any and every way." said Mildred, matter of factly.

"KIIIIRK!" Lulu bellowed.

"Oh dear." whispered Kirk.

"You told me, that you weren't going to see this hussy ever again!" screamed Lulu.

"Ma'am, I am not a hussy. I am simply a girl struggling to find proper employment in an ever changing, dangerous world." affirmed Mildred.

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Kirk, I have put up with your night terrors, the fact that you refuse to take your socks off in bed, your obsession with working almost every hour of every day, and the fact that you insist we eat every meal with your mother...but THIS. THIS is lying and cheating and I will NOT stand for it!"

Kirk looked aghast, "My dear Lulu, I would never cheat on you."

Unbeknownst to the three, quite a crowd had gathered outside of each establishment to take in the show. Miss Patty and Babette were sharing a popcorn.

"What is all this yelling, Kirk?" Taylor Doose was not happy at the raucous outside of his ice cream shop.

"I was attempting to partake in the town street cleaning," Kirk admitted, "when Lulu began yelling at me because of petty jealousy."

"PETTY JEALOUSY!" screamed Lulu.

"Now Kirk, that's not way to speak about your fiance." scolded Taylor. Just then, Taylor noticed the wisp of a girl hiding behind Kirk. "Who is that?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Mildred, sir. Mr. Kirk has been so kind to provide me with employment. I think I might have been fired from the Dragonfly Inn." explained Mildred.

"Of course, you were fired. Because, you are CRAZY!" screamed Lulu.

Luke barged out of the diner, "That is it! You are bothering my customers with all this yelling!"

"Luke, I completely agree." said Taylor.

"Great. It's the one day a year we agree. In that case, don't you agree that you shouldn't be allowed to play ice cream truck music? You are NOT an ice cream truck. You are an ice cream SHOP!" taunted Luke.

"If you don't like it, you can bring it up at the town hall meeting!" retorted Taylor.

"Lulu, it is not my fault there is another woman who finds me attractive. I was sure you would be the only one, but Mildred-" Kirk was interrupted by Lulu slapping him.

"How dare you! Is that why we're together!? You thought it was me or nothing!?" Lulu screamed.

"Are you referring to me as "nothing?" demanded Mildred.

Luke groaned, "If you didn't let this quack have so much power with all the jobs, this town wouldn't be such a shit show!"

"Watch your language, Luke!" Taylor was aghast.

Just like that, there were two giant fights going on.

"God, I just love this town. It's better than TV." smiled Babette.

"I think Lulu might really end things with Kirk." worried Miss Patty.

"Who cares, as long as Taylor stops playing that damn tinkling music." said Babette.

"I'm with you on that one." agreed Miss Patty.

THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory woke up confused. Logan Huntzberger was sitting at a desk by large flowers. It took a few moments, but the previous nights events came flooding back to her.

Logan glanced her way, "Rory! I ordered some brunch. It should be here soon. I figured you wouldn't sleep passed eleven."

Rory sat up straight, "Eleven! I'm supposed to work on an article with James before the benefit!"

"Don't worry. I think I can help you with an article. I told James you'd be fine in my hands." grinned Logan.

"You...told James?" Rory was confused again.

"Him and Camille came by around nine. I thought they were room service at first the way they were dressed. Anyway, I told them I'd help you. They seemed fine about it." Logan explained.

"It's Camila." Rory corrected.

"Oh, right. I always mess that up." Logan looked apologetically at Rory.

"Wait a second, you thought they were room service? You didn't tell them that, did you?" Rory looked scandalized.

"Well, when they came in, I thought they were, so I said we didn't need any room service." Logan couldn't understand the problem.

"Oh boy... That just looks...so... wow." Rory was speechless.

"They were both in white shirts and black pants and a black skirt." Logan explained.

"I'm sure everyone's been told my rich, white ex racistly mistook them for room service." Rory sighed.

"What!? That's not why I thought they were room service. I'm not racist!" Logan insisted.

"I have to write the article with James." said Rory, changing the subject.

Logan was insulted, "I think I'm perfectly capable of helping you write an article."

Rory groaned, "No, you don't get it. He has to check it and approve it on behalf of the Senator."

"I can still help you get it to that point."

"No, it will just be easier if I write it with James." pushed Rory.

"So, when did you start sleeping with James?" asked Logan.

Rory gasped in shock, "I have NEVER slept with James."

"You sure? You stop answering the phone and now it seems like James is pretty important." Logan accused.

"He likes me and I...I kind of like him. But, I'm not pursuing anything with anyone right now. I just...it's too much." Rory insisted.

"I found this." To Rory's horror, Logan held up Jess' manuscript. "I didn't realize you and Jess were still in contact like this."

"Logan, you and I are not together. I'm single. It's really none of your business who I'm talking to or who I'm sleeping with, for that matter!"

The romantic passion of the night before seemed to disappear. Rory had no patience for this jealousy.

"We're not on a break. We're broken up. And I STILL haven't slept with anyone else. I seem to remember that when we were actually JUST on a break, you slept with half your sister's bridal party." fumed Rory.

"You just can't ever actually forgive me, can you Rory?" Logan asked sadly.

"I did forgive you. I have forgiven you. It's just not fair, you reacting like this. I gave up so much of myself to make us work Logan. I don't want to be that person again. I don't want to be so vulnerable that one person's opinion makes me drop out of school." Rory vented.

"This is about my dad!?" Logan was incredulous, "I'm being punished for my dick of a dad?"

"No, it's about everything. And your dad is a part of that package. So is your heinous mother." Rory spat.

Logan was in shock, "Wow, percocet really keeps you honest, huh Rory? My parents might be the very stereotype your mother was avoiding when she tried to take you away from the wealthy lifestyle, but last time I checked you're not drowning in student loan debt. Your grandparents aren't any different than my parents about most things and I would never call them heinous."

There was a knock at the door. "Room service."

Logan and Rory stood glaring at each other for a moment before Logan finally went and answered the door. The attendant rolled in brunch and left what was clearly an awkward situation as quickly as they could.

They stood in silence.

Rory softened, "I'm sorry I called your mother heinous."

"It's okay. She's definitely no peach." Logan admitted, "But, I think there are peaches on the waffles I ordered. You hungry?" He was attempting to lighten the mood.

Rory forced a smile, "Yes, I am starved."

Logan offered, "Let's put this conversation on hold and eat. I have to fly out later this afternoon. I...well I didn't know how everything would go, but I can stay longer if you want me to."

"We leave tomorrow for D.C., so it makes sense that you go tonight." Rory agreed.

Logan tried to hide his disappointment, "Sounds good Ace, let's dig in."

LUKE'S DINER

"I want to go to a good college, but I'm just not so sure I want to go to some nutso prep school." April admitted.

"Girl, I am right with you!" Lorelai agreed.

"I want to have a normal high school experience and work at the diner and have free time..." April trailed off.

"Well, honey, it was just an idea. I want you to know that I'll support anything you want to do." Luke insisted.

Lorelai grinned stupidly at Luke, "You are such a good dad."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Lorelai."

"But, you might want a clause on that." Lorelai suggested.

Luke stared at Lorelai and then April, "A clause?"

"Yeah Dad, she's right. What if I want to become a mafia kingpin or a dancing girl?" April joked.

"Fine, fine. I support anything you want, except if it is illegal." Luke stated.

"Being a dancing girl is not illegal." Lorelai reminded.

Luke glared at Lorelai and April laughed. Then April's cell phone rang.

"It's my Mom, I gotta get this. But, you should give Lorelai her present!" April grabbed her phone and headed outside to the front of the diner.

"My present!? Is it shoes?" Lorelai asked, enthusiastically.

"No, don't get too excited. It's a book." Luke walked to the counter and came back with a small wrapped present.

"Is it a book about shoes!?" Lorelai exclaimed as she tore it open. "British Customs." Lorelai read allowed. She smiled at Luke and touched his hand.

"It's nothing big, just thought it might help while you're consulting." Luke downplayed.

She smiled, "I love it!"

Lorelai watched as April animatedly talking to her mother outside.

"Anna's really handling this better than expected, huh?" Lorelai asked.

She glanced at Luke and he was staring at her with a faraway look on his face.

"Lorelai, when you get back from England..."

Lorelai waited.

Luke cleared his throat, "When you get back from your trip... I was wondering if you wanted to...um..."

Lorelai waited.

Luke rubbed his hands together and let out a sigh, "Do you want to try again? When you get back?"

Lorelai feigned innocence, "Try what?" She gave him a flirty smile.

Luke gave her a look, "Try us. You know, you and me. Together?"

"Will there be kissing?" Lorelai asked.

To her surprise, Luke ran his fingers through her mess of curls and pulled her towards him. The feeling of his lips on hers brought her immense excitement and immense relief. She felt her hands grip his shirt desperately. She didn't want it to end.

"YES! FINALLY!" April whooped.

Luke and Lorelai pulled back and watched as April danced around the room, which got the puppy all riled up and barking.

"You're getting back together! It's gonna be forever!" April sang and danced.

Ceasar stuck his head out of the kitchen, "What is going on!?"

April pointed at Luke and Lorelai and gave Ceasar a thumbs up.

Ceasar threw up his fists, "My faith in humanity is restored!"

RICHARD AND EMILY:

"I simply have to call her. We need to know more details about Washington D.C. and if I don't find out what happened with Logan, I may spontaneously combust!" Emily riled.

"Emily, Lorelai said she'd call you when she heard from Rory." Richard scolded.

"Why should I have to wait for Rory to call Lorelai and then Lorelai to call me? I am just as important in Rory's life. I shouldn't always be sitting around waiting to be filled in!" Emily was getting more and more worked up.

Richard sighed, "Then call her."

"You really think I should?" Emily asked.

Richard threw his hands up, "I am going to play a round of golf. I support you calling Rory. I support you not calling Rory. I support you."

Emily's look softened, "Thank you, Richard."

He gave her a kiss, "You are welcome, my dear. Please ask Gladys to cook the lamb tonight, I'm in the mood."

"Lamb sounds delicious. And I really enjoy Gladys." claimed Emily.

"I've heard that before." winked Richard, as he left the room.

Emily began toying with her cell phone. Surely, it wouldn't make Lorelai mad if she called Rory herself. Maybe, she would just try Lorelai first. She dialed.

L- MOM! She hasn't called me yet!

E- I know she hasn't, because you haven't called me. Have you tried to call her?

L- No, mom! We have to wait till she calls us. We don't want to...you know...interrupt anything.

E- So you think there's something to interrupt?

L- Maybe... Though, she really likes this James guy. I'm so jealous that you'll get to meet him before me.

E- James is an intern?

L- Yes, but not just any intern, like Senator Obama's right hand man!

E- He could end up working in the white house someday!

L- He could!

E- Oh, wouldn't that be exciting!

L- It would only happen if Obama got elected. Does this mean you'll say screw it to party lines again?

E- Language, Lorelai! We'll have to see how meeting the Senator goes.

L- Fair enough.

E- Why do you sound out of breath?

L- I'm pole vaulting.

E- You're what!?

L- I'm just walking home, mom!

E- From where?

L- Luke's.

E- I see! Seeing him before you leave on your big trip!

L- He wants to get back together!

E- He does!? Did you initiate it?

L- Nope, it was all him!

E- That is fantastic, Lorela! I am truly happy for you.

L- Thanks, Mom!

E- I'll give you a full report on James when you get back from England.

L- I will call you if Rory calls me.

E- All right. Pack well. Don't forget layers, the whether in England gets very cold this time of year.

L- Thanks, Mom!

E- I... I love you, Lorelai.

Lorelai was struck dumb for a moment.

L- Uh...love you too, mom!

With that, Emily hung up. She really felt like things could permanently stay positive for her and her daughter. It was a brand new feeling. Lately, Emily felt reminded that life was just too short to play anymore petty games. Still, she decided it wouldn't be THAT big of a deal if she just called Rory herself. She dialed.

R- Gramma?

E- Is you know who still there?

Emily whispered. Rory laughed and whispered back.

R- You know is still here, but he's in the shower. He has to leave to catch a plane in like a half hour.

Emily returned to full voice.

E- What happened, Rory!? We are on pins and needles here!

R- Ugh, I'm sorry! I can't believe you guys overheard all that.

E- We were quite surprised ourselves! We were in a frenzy trying to figure out just how you would respond. Even your grandfather tried his hand in figuring it out.

R- Even grampa!?

E- Well, with some prodding from me and your mother, of course. So, what DID you say, Rory?

R- I don't know that I said much of anything. I mean, I told him I still love him and he asked if I could see us married someday...and I was honest...

E- Can you?

R- I can...it's just...

E- James?

R- Yes...not just James, but I feel like if I was still IN love with Logan...I wouldn't be able to even think about anyone else... You know?

E- I understand completely.

R- When I think of a wedding with Logan...All I can think about are his parents. I don't want his parents at my wedding!

E- I'd rather not see them ever again myself. I saw his mother at a benefit just a few weeks ago and it was all I could do not to slap her!

R- Gramma!

E- Sorry. I just find new money charading as anything remotely classy repulsive.

Rory rolled her eyes.

R- We kind of got in a little fight this morning too.

E- You and James?

R- No, Logan. I was still asleep and James and Camila came to the room and he called them room service!

E- Oh no, he must have been so embarrassed.

R- Logan is too arrogant to ever get embarrassed. He didn't see what the big deal is, but now I'm sure everyone else on the campaign has heard my ex-boyfriend is racist.

E- Racist? Because he thought they were room service?

Rory sighed.

R- James is black and Camila is hispanic. So, you can see how my rich white ex assuming they are room service...

Rory trailed off...

E- My my...that is an unfortunate assumption. Don't you worry about it for another second. Anyone who knows you knows that you are open minded, intelligent, and well traversed in other cultures.

Rory laughed.

R- Thanks, Gramma.

E- Now, is there anything specific we should bring to D.C.?

R- Well, the two dinners are $1000 a plate for guests, but grampa claims that's fine.

E- Of course, we've already planned for that.

Rory was always surprised how $1000 was like chump change to her grandparents.

R- And I have time to hang out during the days most days, after I get my writing done.

E- That sounds lovely!

R- The Senator is speaking three different times other than the dinners while you are there, and I really should be there.

E- Well, we would love to join you if we are able, but are happy to do our own thing, as they say, while you are busy.

R- Great. I'll find out about those speeches. Gramma, I gotta go. You know who is getting out of the shower.

E- Enjoy it while you can! You are a free woman, after all.

Rory's eyes widened at her grandmother's suggestion.

R- Bye Gramma!

E- See you soon.

Emily hung up. She was surprised at how candid she was able to be with Rory now. It was more fun now that they were all adults. She felt a twinge of guilt at the realization that SHE now knew this information before Lorelai. She dialed.

L- Mooooom?

E- I broke down and called Rory and I got through and I am VERY sorry. I just simply couldn't wait and I don't want you to be mad-

L- Mom! Mom. It's okay. Just tell me what she said!

E- Right. She told Logan she still loves him and can see marrying him. But, nothing seems to have happened on the... well... it doesn't seem that they engaged in-

L- Got it!

E- Good! However, she says that thinking about it she realizes she isn't IN love with Logan because she is able to have feelings for James. Who is black, why didn't you tell me he was black?

L- What difference does it make, Mom?

E- None, of course. I am offended by what you seem to be inferring with that question. I simply want Rory to be happy with an educated, witty, handsome man who can take care of her.

L- Good. Did she say anything else?

E- They seem to have gotten in a bit of a fight this morning and she hates his parents.

L- Ugh, me too!

E- Me three. Rory doesn't want them at her wedding.

L- I don't want them on this planet.

Emily laughed.

E- Well, we both have packing to do.

L- Mom, I'm glad you called Rory!

Emily sighed a big breath of relief.

E- I'm glad you aren't mad. Good bye!

L- Bye.

Emily was quite pleased with herself.

THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory was so relieved to have Logan gone. The thought made her feel a little horrible, but he just made things too complicated now. She was right about how fast things spread around the campaign family. She checked Steve's private blog and sure enough the post was entitled, "Rich Racist Assumptions." Fantastic. It had a picture of Logan's whole family that came up if you googled Huntzberger. At the very least it had a funny interview with Camila where she feigned that her encounter with Logan had caused her to have a complete mental break and she was now considering moving to Siberia. Steve also wrote, "Why our Lazy Writer who is inclined to the freaky deaky thinks that this man is worth her time is beyond my comprehension. Though his looks are be dreamy, so her attachment could be due to the fact that he looks like he'd make a pretty good lay."

Rory shut her computer with a huff. She couldn't be too angry because the truth was Logan was very good in bed. It had taken every ounce of her self control not to sleep with him the night before. But she knew better, sexual tension does not equal love. She had even had some sexual tension with Tristan back at Chilton, and he was an ass hole. Though, when she truly thought it through...Logan was probably EXACTLY like Tristan when he was in high school. The thought caused her more conflict that she realized it would. She wanted to end up with someone a lot nicer than that! Though, that might mean Jess was out of the picture. Jess was a lot of things, but nice wasn't really applicable. But, people grow up. Rory argued with herself. She heard her hotel door open, and to her surprise Camila, Lauren, Moxi, Steve and Darrien came pouring in.

"All I do is pack pack pack no matter what. Campaingin' on my mind, I aint ever givin' up! Every time I step in the campaign bus,everybody's hands go up! And they stay there!" Camila half sang/half rapped while Darrien dropped a beat.

Rory couldn't help but laugh. Darrien plopped down on the couch and Steve sat at the chair by the desk. Moxi stood awkwardly against the desk, while Camila and Lauren threw themselves on the bed with Rory and all the comfortable pillows.

Lauren hugged a pillow to her face, "Steve, you didn't consider all the gifts rich kid sends in your blog post.

Rory rolled her eyes, 'You guys have no boundaries!"

"You gotta be careful. Your arm. Rich boy insulting the Senator's interns. You are certainly starting to damage the calm." Moxi accused.

"Yeah, you don't want a talking to by the Davids!" Darrien stated.

Everyone's head snapped towards him.

Darrien tried to get out of it, "I mean, that's what I hear. That a talking to by the Davids would be...a bad thing."

Camila looked thrilled, "YOU got in trouble! I can't believe I didn't know!"

"The only ones who knew were Moxi and James." Darrien admitted.

"And they both have integrity." Steve said.

Lauren laughed, "It's true. If I had known I would have told Steve to start a blog post about it immediately."

Steve joked, "I would have tried to reenact the whole thing!"

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Why did you get in trouble? And you told me something about the meeting when I was in a drugged up haze, and I didn't tell anybody, so don't I have integrity too?"

Moxi interjected, "A person of integrity wouldn't have so many fish on the line."

"I want a fish on the line!" whined Lauren.

"You and me both!" admitted Steve.

Rory stared at Darrien expectantly, "You didn't answer my question!"

"Fine, fine. I got in trouble for making fun of you when you got hurt. Well, that was the tipping point. Apparently, I was damaging the calm. I would have got fired if I hadn't-" He stopped himself abruptly.

Camila's eyes widened like saucers and she jumped off the bed, "That means you cried! You must have cried!"

All of them began laughing hysterically and Darrien covered his face with his hands. They joked the rest of the time as they all helped Rory pack up her room. Camila kept saying things like, "Darrien, I'll help you find her other shoe. Wouldn't want you to get overcome with emotion!"

Finally, one by one, they left, but Steve strangely stayed behind.

"So, Rory." Steve hesitated.

"Yes?" Rory asked. She wasn't sure what Steve would possibly want to discuss in private.

"James is coming to help you with the article soon, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes..." Rory answered.

"Be honest with him. About wherever the two of you are going. Just be an open book." Steve suggested.

Rory just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"I mean, you can take my advice with a grain of salt, but leading on Senator Obama's right hand man is not the best career choice. It's also a bitch move in general." Steve said.

"That's candidly honest!" Rory said, shocked.

"I tend to be just that." Steve agreed, as he shut her hotel door behind him.

Rory knew that he was right. She wanted to be honest and she didn't want to jeopardize the little family they had built up. She also didn't want to read a blog post about herself entitled "Bitch Move." She wouldn't put that past Steve if she screwed things up with James. It was time to figure out what she wanted and she only had about 20 minutes to do it.


	7. Chapter 7: Dance the Dance

Chapter 7: Dance the Dance

THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL

Rory had never been so nervous to write an article with someone before. James had pulled the desk chair up to the side of her bed and his close presence was making her stomach flutter.

"Okay, you talk and I'll type. It will go faster that way." James stated.

Rory stared into his brown eyes and melted a little. She was quite sure she was losing her mind. He got cuter every time she saw him.

"Rory? Are you okay?" James looked concerned.

"Yes! I...yes, I am great!" Rory forced a smile. She had to stay strong. She wasn't ready for a new relationship and she knew it.

James cleared his throat and seemed to be considering something. Rory was afraid of what he might say, so she jumped into her article...

"Being a part of a campaign family is both exhilarating and a whirlwind. One moment you are thrust into the fiery energy of a college campus, the next the grace of a classy dinner party. You never know what is coming around the next turn."

James began furiously typing Rory's words, glad for the distraction.

"For this campaign journalist, the most surprising turn has been campaign basketball games. Embarrassingly unathletic, I was once forced into fencing by the dean of my high school. I was a bit horrified when we were all encouraged to take part in a game. I had never laid a finger on a basketball."

James laughed, "That was obvious!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at the injured. You'll end up getting a double David talking to, like Darrien!" Rory warned.

James smirked, "Don't tell him I told you, but he cried like a baby!"

"I'd say your secret is safe, but Darrien let the cat out of his own bag." Rory explained.

"Oh good. So, I'm in the clear." James looked relieved.

"I can't picture it. Darrien actually CRYING in front of both Davids!" exclaimed Rory.

"I didn't see it, but I heard it! And the Davids have been laughing about it all week." revealed James.

"I bet. Poor Darrien..." sighed Rory.

There was a knock on the door, "A package for Miss Gilmore."

James set the computer down, "I'll get it." He opened the door and thanked the small room service woman who was holding a giant box. Rory silently willed the package NOT to be from Logan.

"It seems you have a package from Stars Hollow." said James.

Rory perked up, "Awe, yay! My mom said a package was coming. There might be weird stuff in there."

"How weird? Do you want me to open it for you?" asked James.

Rory tried to imagine what a package from her mom, Sookie, and various members of the Stars Hollow community might entail, but came up empty... "Sure, you can open it."

James set the box on the bed and used his keys to cut through the tape. He opened the box to reveal the craziest combination of stuff he had ever seen. There were sparkly headbands that had giant flowers on them, bags of chips, a mug that had the emblem "Luke's Diner" on it, fuzzy socks in every color, a Hello Kitty alarm clock, a poster with baby hand prints on it, a pile of CDS with band names that James did not recognize, a bunch of candy called Goobers, and that wasn't even half of it. He pulled a t-shirt out of the crowded box.

"Al's Pancake World: Chinese Take Out Daily?" James looked miffed.

"This must look insane to you. My mom and some friends put this together. They are all a bit...quirky. And Al's always has international cuisine. He got bored with pancakes. I guess the Chinese is daily now, which is good. Well, it's not GOOD Chinese food per say... anyway... like I said...quirky." Rory attempted to explain.

"Hence, your cultural barrier." said James, thoughtfully.

"Exactly."

"There's tin foil with a note on it." James was curious.

"What does it say?" Rory asked.

"Mildred says to put this on the roof of your campaign bus." James read.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's this crazy girl that was working at my mom's inn, but then got fired, so now she works for this lunatic Kirk."

"That makes perfect sense." James joked.

"You kind of have to go to Stars Hollow to believe it. I'll have to bring you some time." Rory realized that she just invited James home. Oh boy.

James cleared his throat again and Rory got nervous, so she opened some Goobers. He sat on the bed next to Rory with the box in front of them.

"I... I met Logan Huntzberger this morning." James stated, awkwardly.

Rory looked down into her box of Goobers, "I know. Sorry about that. Want a Goober?"

James looked confused, "How do you mean?" He took a Goober.

Rory sighed, "I know...I know he thought you and Camila were room service."

"Well, we were both dressed in black and white and we entered the room with a key."

Rory was surprised that James was defending Logan.

"Rory, you know that Steve's blog is supposed to be in good fun. He likes to be provocative since it's only us reading it." James explained.

"I know, it's just. I don't want everyone to think I date someone who...well..." Rory stammered.

"I'm sure Logan's a nice guy. He's definitely...confident." James finished.

Rory laughed, "Yes, that's true. He is a lot of things, but he's not racist."

"I didn't think he was. I was just surprised to see him. I thought..." James trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"You thought right. We are broken up. He's just not taking it so well, and I've just been all over the place." Rory attempted to explain.

"You don't know what you want. Or...I should say, who you want."

Rory glanced at James with a pained expression, "That's about right."

James took Rory's hand, "Look, I like you. I do. But, we're both just starting careers. I'm sure you, like me, have grad school to consider. I'm not proposing to you here, just...I just like you."

Rory liked the feeling of her hand in his, "That's good, cause I suck at getting proposed to."

"That's cause you're not ready for it yet, when you're ready for it, you'll stop sucking at it." James assured Rory.

Rory squeezed his hand, "I like you too. A lot. It's just... You're like the real deal." She was surprised she was being this honest, but she felt like Steve was right.

James raised his eyebrows, "The real deal?"

Rory struggled to explain, "I feel like anything I start right now wouldn't be serious. And you're like 'the guy.' You can't just casually date 'the guy."

James got a small smile on his face, "The guy, huh?"

Rory blushed, "I just mean, you're...well...you're brilliant and funny and cute..."

James smile widened, "Well thanks, Rory."

"I don't want to lead you on and I...I don't want to get into something I'm not ready for." Rory pulled her hand away.

James patted her on the head and stood to go back to his chair, "Well champ, let's get this article finished."

"Champ?!" Rory feigned horror.

"Yup. That's what I call all the girls I like who I don't date. It helps remind me that we are just platonic." James joked.

"Careful, or I'll start calling you Papi, like Camila does!"

James clutched his chest in disgust, "You wouldn't!"

Rory raised an eyebrow, "You have no idea what lengths I'm willing to go to make sure we stay platonic."

"Ouch, that hurts."

Rory gave him a flirty smile, "At least for now..."

"Oh, how you tease me, freaky deaky, lazy writer Rory." James said sadly, "But now, we must finish the article and make it somehow sound funny and motivational that Senator Obama broke your fingers."

"Yes, my fingers realized from the pain they have endured that there's hope and change and equality for all!"

They continued to joke and flirt as they finished the article. When they felt confident that it would be "Davids approved" Rory posted it to Huffington post and a link to it on her blog.

"I wonder how many reads that will get?" James asked.

"Not as many as it would if Darrien posted it." Rory lamented.

James got a devious look on his face, "I have an idea." He pulled out his phone and dialed.

Rory could hear Darrien on the other line, "Hey, my man. You talk to Rory yet? Make your move? I'm telling you, she's still broken up with-"

James coughed and attempted to cover his severe embarrassment, "I'm with her right now, man." Rory smiled to herself.

Darrien whistled, "Whew, okay! Sorry. What are you calling me for?"

"Because we just posted her article, and I thought the Davids would take it as growth on your part if you wrote a little something and linked to it from your blog. You know, I'd mention to the Davids how selfless you were and all that." James explained.

"No prob. That's a good idea! I gotta earn back some respect. Gotta go man, Moxi and Lauren are waiting for me. Last minute food run for the truck. You need anything?"

"Nah, we've got goobers over here." James joked.

"Rory's quirk is rubbing off on you and I don't know if it's a good thing." Darrien hung up.

Rory grinned, "You are a master manipulator!"

"Not exactly. I just know how to keep everyone happy simultaneously. It's all about seeing the big picture." James explained.

"Well, I'm starving in the big picture and the little picture!" Rory demanded.

"Let's get the REAL room service people up here with some burgers and fries." James suggested.

"See, that's what I love, a guy who can read my mind." Rory joked before she could think her comment through.

"That's what you love, huh?" James gave her a sly smile.

Rory turned red and whispered, "It's a figure of speech."

James winked at her and they called for some burgers.

STARS HOLLOW

"We're packed, we're ready to go, everything is in order!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Sookie looked exhausted, "We have to wake up so, so, so very early. I might try to go to bed now."

"I just need to call Rory first. And don't worry, my mother insisted on sending a car to take us to the airport." Lorelai revealed.

"Being rich sure has its perks." Sookie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Rory's bed is all yours. I'll see you at 3 am my friend!" Lorelai tried to smile about that, but couldn't.

Sookie grimaced, "3 am, my god. I just keep concentrating on England. The Queen. Crumpets. Trip of a lifetime."

Lorelai gave Sookie a hug, "It will be all those things and more my friend."

"You're right. I'll call Davey and Martha. You call Rory. Then...sleep."

Lorelai gave Sookie a wink as she turned to go up the stairs, "It is the life of the well traveled business woman, Sookie. Our plights are worth the adventure!"

Lorelai headed to her room and found Paul Anka and Cyndi Lauper waiting on the bed. She was thankful that Babette had no problem watching them when she was out of town. She dialed and willed Rory to answer.

R- "Mom!"

L- "I'm glad your grandmother called and filled me in, kid. Cause, otherwise I would have died from suspense already."

R- "You have perfect timing, James just left."

L- "Rory, you are killing Mommy's nerves with all these male suitors."

R- "I told James I'm not ready for something right now and he actually agreed. You know, first jobs, grad school."

L- "That's mature of both of you. But, not very exciting."

R- "I can't lead James on. Not for a second. He's too good. I have to sort out my feelings for Logan...and as stupid as it sounds...Jess."

L- "I can't believe Jess is even a variable right now. And I cannot believe the whole Logan thing. Man, it was weird for your grandparents and I to witness that speech."

R- "I cannot even imagine... The speech he made...it was too beautiful to respond to. In that moment I just wanted to take him up on all of it. And we were kissing...and it was... Logan has such a pull on me. Maybe, he always will. I was honest... I do still love him. I could see myself marrying him. I can picture walking down the aisle towards him. Why are we fickle? You were supposed to marry Luke and then you married dad. How did you make that switch so quickly?

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She sighed and let it all out.

L- "I was tired of waiting and I followed my immature, impulsive instincts. I wasn't patient. I wasn't fully honest with Luke about how difficult it was for me to be sidelined by the April situation. I pretended everything was fine and tried to be the perfect fiance...instead I was the worst fiance. I gave him an ultimatum and I married someone else when he wouldn't do what I asked."

R- "I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have brought it up."

L- "No, you know what? Everything is great. Luke asked me to get back together."

R- "OH MY GOD!? Why didn't you lead with that? That's huge! Mom, I am SO happy!"

Lorelai grinned.

L- "Me too. Nothing is going to stop us this time. This is it."

R- "It better be. I'm still not over the shock of you coming back from Paris. Sorry, to bring it up again. I want you and Luke together. Luke was more of a constant in my life than Dad ever was. I haven't even heard from dad except the occasional text. I guess that's partly my fault too."

L- "Rory, it's not the kid's responsibility to maintain the relationship."

R- "I'm not a kid anymore, though. And we're off topic! You and Luke: together forever!"

L- "April was really excited!"

R- "Now, I will have two sisters! Though, don't tell GiGi, but I much prefer April."

L- "Well, Gigi is still a holy terror who can't stay in a single preschool."

R- "Dad texted me a few months ago that she has a big personality and the teacher clearly didn't understand it."

Lorelai laughed.

L- "That's the most delightful way to put it. I wonder if Luke and I would make a rotten baby."

Rory gasped.

R- "Babies!?"

L- "I don't know, maybe? We talked about it before. I shouldn't get ahead of myself."

R- "Get ahead of yourself! Remember when you had that dream about the twins or something?"

L- "I don't know if I'm too old to be thinking about pregnancy."

R- "You're not even 40! Think of Halle Berry...or Heidi Klum has like 10 babies."

L- "Rory, stop naming model gorgeous women and comparing them to mommy."

R- "Mom, I don't mean to sound vain or arrogant, but Gilmore's aint too shabby looking."

L- "True, you do look like Mila Kunis."

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes.

R- "Oh hey, James doesn't think Logan is racist!"

L- "That's good, right? Do we care what Logan and James think of each other?"

R- "No...it's just Steve did this blog post and it was joking but just way mean about Logan and I felt awful..."

L- Ugh! I wish I could see that blog!"

R- "It's campaign trail honor that we keep it private. Steve also kind of told me if I lead James on it would be a bitch move and could threaten my job."

L- "Geez...Steve sounds like a peach."

R- "He's just blunt, honest...and I think a little lonely."

L- "Find him a boyfriend, stat!"

R- "Too bad none of my suitors swing both ways."

L- "Yes, that wouldn't complicate things at all."

R- "How do you stay platonic with someone when you know you both like each other and are constantly flirting with each other?

L- "You just dance the dance. Luke and I did it for years."

R- "That's true. But, you and Luke never freely admitted to each other that you liked each other."

L- "That's why you and James will be even less confusing. You are both knowingly dancing the dance. Time to tango, Rory."

R- "Ugh, can I wait till I get this dumb brace thing off my arm?"

L- "The tango waits for no one."


End file.
